The Aspen Memories
by 08CullenGirl
Summary: While living with his Aunt Carrie, Will meets and falls in love with Sonny. After learning something heartbreaking about Sonny, Will flies home to America with a broken heart. Two years later they meet up again in Salem.
1. Chapter 1

Will got up out of his bed and stumbled to the shower to try and wash away the memories and smell of his scent. Even though it had been two years, Will still remembered everything about him on this date. He tried not to because it hurt too badly for him. He'd really thought that Sonny was going to be the one for him, but one day while at work, he overheard Brian and Neil talking about them and he found out that he was just some fun time for a rich boy.

After packing his bags and saying goodbye to his Auntie and Uncle, he picked up his shattered heart and headed back to his parents. He told them of course that he was gay and that they couldn't change him, so they would just have to learn to live with it. He really didn't care how they felt about it, he was going to live his life the way he wanted. He started drinking and even ended up in the hospital a few times due to bar fights, and one time he ended up in the hospital with a sliced wrist due his using a broken bottle to try and take away the pain of the memories. After that last visit to the hospital, his family realized how low he'd fallen and they slowly helped Will get back on his feet. He gradually started once again being around people, and started to hang out with his pals again, but he really felt like like he was the third wheel, as both Chad and Tad had girlfriends. Will didn't want to be a tag-a-long on their dates, and he started making excuses to stay home.

On the night of the first anniversary of his time with Sonny, Will ended up on the front door of his grand mother in tears, and he told her all about how he had given his heart and soul to Sonny and how he found out that he was just a bit of fun for a rich boy.

Over time Will started to really live again and truthfully he didn't think about those brown eyes much. He had picked up some shifts at the pub, and he was spending more time with the gang. He had even become good friends with one of Chad's friends. He had moved to Salem after his boyfriend got a job at Salem General Hospital as an ambulance driver, only to die in a hit and run two days after moving there. The boys had become close, but neither was ready to be anything more than good friends.

Weeks had passed, and Will was was starting to have fun again when chad got a phone call from his older brother, who told him that the Famous Kiriakis family was moving back to Salem in a months time so that Adrienne could be near her sick baby brother.

"Chad, who is moving back from the Kiriakis family?" Will asked.

"I think it's Justin, Adrienne and Jackson. Abigail mentioned that he had been traveling, and wanted to catch up with his parents so he's going to come for a visit."

"I think I'm going to head off, guys. I've got an early shift at the pub." And with that, Will was out the door.

Days had passed and everyone could see that Will was crawling back into his inner shell just as he was when he first come home two years ago. The day had finally come that the person who had ripped his heart out was going to be living in the same town.

It was beach day for the gang so everyone was going to be at the beach for most of the day and then all meeting for burgers at the pub around 5pm.

"Abigail just texted me to let us know that they will be at the pub for burgers. He has just landed, but they want to rest up and go to visit Adrienne's brother.

Toby could see that Will was thinking about something. He was there on his beach towel, drying off after his swim in the water. Toby walked over to his pal and sat down near him.

"I never got to say thank you for helping me that night when I ended up at your front door. If you ever need a shoulder or a punching bag, let me be that for you. I know something is wrong because you haven't been the same since Chad told us about the Kiriakis family moving back."

"Toby, I know him! To me he was Sonny, and I thought he was the one for me. I really thought I had found my soul mate with Sonny, but in the end I was just a bit of fun for a rich kid. I gave my heart to him and he ripped it to pieces. He was my first for everything."

Will! I know that I will always love Alex with all my heart, and some day if and when I meet the right guy I might feel ready to move on. But I know that if I could ever have a second chance at a life with Alex, I would take it in a heartbeat. You are so young and some guy would be so lucky to have you in his life. When the time is right for you he will walk into your life and your heart will be ready to love again."

"Thanks, Toby. I think that I might head off and see if I can get a swap for my shift tonight. I just can't see him now. I know that it will happen one day since he has moved here with his family, but I need for the first time I see him after two years to be at a distance and not in a place like the Pub."

Toby just sat there and watched his mate grab his towel and leave, suddenly realizing just how hurt and heartbroken his friend was 2 years ago. And now the person who had hurt him was moving here to his home town. Will was finally starting to heal and move on slowly and the mention of Jackson's name and the thought of seeing him was unraveling all the hard work that Will's family had done over the years to get Will back to something close to normal.

Will went by the pub and had a look of the roster, and it wasn't looking that good for him. Tammy and Craig were away camping, Nikki had called in sick, and Ally was working tonight. Will knew it was a long shot, but he grabbed her phone number and called anyway. After a few rings, Ally answered.

"Hello"

"Hi, Ally, it's Will Horton from work."

"Oh, Hi Will. What's up? Do I need to come in early for the shift?"

"Um no, but I was wondering if I could ask you for a huge favor. Would it be alright with you if we swapped table sections tonight, please? I just don't want the hassle of my rowdy friends tonight. I will slip you an extra twenty."

\

"I will do it for you if you can work a shift for me on July 19th, Will."

"Thank you, Ally. I am at the pub now. I'll go ahead and put my name on your shift for the 19th."

"It's cool, Will. I'll come in at 4pm instead of 5 so that I'm ready for your rowdy group."

"Ok, I'll see you then. Thanks for doing this for me."

Toby had gone for a swim after Will left. He had been swimming some laps, and decided that he was done, so he started to swim back to the beach. As he got closer he noticed that there was two people near their group on the sand. It was Abigail and Sonny, he guessed. As he was getting closer, he could see that the guy was looking his way with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey, Toby, this is my cousin, Sonny."

"Hello, Toby. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, thanks." They shook hands, but Sonny sensed something was off.

"Hey, Chad, where is will? I thought he would be with you guys."

"No, he got a call from his mum and left about 30 minutes ago."

"What a shame. You missed meeting my other cool cousin."

"Blue eyed sweetheart with a six pack to die for in my book." a voice said from a nearby beach towel.

"Sonny, that's my pal, Melanie."

"Well, I will meet up with you guys at the pub later on. I've got things to do. It was nice to meet you, Sonny." And with that, Toby walked away from his pals.

Will didn't even notice that he was standing at the front door of his grandmother's home/office until John opened the door to walk out.

"Hey Will!"

"Oh hi. Is she here?"

"You had better get in here."

Will moved out of the way for John to walk out, and then he walked in shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat down without even saying hi to her, but after a few minutes he started to cry and shake.

"I don't know if I can do this. He's coming hereto visit with his family. They arrived today and it's a small town. I know that I will see him. I thought I would be safe here. I'm not ready for this."

Suddenly she realized that it was Sonny that was coming home with Adrienne and Justin.

"Oh, my dear boy. You still love him, don't you, Will?"

"I don't want to and I did try to forget him and to learn to hate him for hurting me, but I guess my heart won't let me. Maybe he has moved on. Chad did say that he is just passing through town."

Will noticed the time. It was going on 4pm, and he started work at 5pm.

"Shit! I have to go to work. Can I change here? I should still have some old clothes from when I was living here."

"Of course. You go take a shower and I'll put your clothes on the bed for you."

"Will ran straight for the bathroom and turned the water on full blast as he started to stip off his clothes. Marlena sorted through his old clothes and soon had a black pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt on the bed for him.

Twenty minutes later, Will was leaving her flat with a quick kiss and a promise to be back later to get the clothes he'd left on the bathroom floor.

Will made it to work with seconds to spare. He got started on his section for the night. His tables were already starting to fill up, so he knew that he was going to have a busy night which he was happy about. He got the first three orders written out and went for the kitchen to put then in, and was on the next table when he heard Chad talking about how busy the place was tonight. Chad noticed that Will was working the busy section. He tried to get Will's attention, but he was too busy and focused on his job, so Chad decided to leave it be for now. There weren't any tables available in Will's section so they couldn't move. He decided to catch up when Will took a break.

Will was really busy bringing out the meals for his tables, so he never saw Sonny sit down at the booth, and Toby had made sure that Sonny had his back turned to Will to make it easier for him to focus on his job.

"Hey, why is he working that section tonight?"

"He was asked by his grandmother to cover it since the pub was fully booked tonight, and Ally is still learning the menu so she didn't want to throw her in the deep end. That's why he left early from the beach."

"Well, it does help when your family owns the pub and you can pick your shifts."

"Come on, Chad. You know that no one ever says no to that wonderful lady. Especially Will."

Hearing that name, Sonny looked up and turned around just as Will walked back through into the kitchen .

Ally walked over to their table and started to take their orders. Everyone got their usual burger and fries, but Sonny got a steak sandwich with his fries.

Will was coming out of the kitchen with two of his order for table 6 when he heard Sonny's voice. He froze just for a second, and to anyone else it would look like he was double checking his order before going to the customer's table, but Toby could see and tell that Will had just heard and realized that Sonny was in the room.

Everything was going so well, but that was about to change when Ally's last table decided to ask to see the head waiter about their meals. She went over to Will and whispered that she needed him a moment when he was free.

"Hello, my name is Will. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, our meat was undercooked and my wife didn't order chips with her steak."

"Well, if you could just give me a moment, I'll go get the head chef. He likes to talk to our customers about any problems they have with their meals."

As Will started to turned around to head for the cook, the gentlemen stopped him.

"Oh, please don't do that. Everything was just lovely. Thank you."

They got up quickly, putting down some money, and left. Will couldn't couldn't help but laugh at their attempt to get a free meal as he started to clean up the plates.

Sonny had been to the toilet and was walking back to the table when Will turned slightly and Sonny caught a glimpse of the face he hadn't seen in so long. He waited until the people had walked away from their table, then walked up and stood behind him.

"Hello, Will. So this is where you came from and the pub was real."

Will slowly turned around to come face to face with the person who ripped his heart out. He struggled to stay calm, determined not to let Sonny see how much his presence effected him.

"Yes, Sonny. I have never lied to you! But hey, it was just some fun for you in the end, right? Goodbye Sonny Jackson Kiriakis."

Will walked away and as he passed Toby he tried to smile but it didn't happen.

Sonny couldn't breathe. He had to get out now, so he quickly ran for the door and was gone without a backward glance. The tears started rolling down his face as he remembered the words he had spoken two years before in Aspen.

"Can someone please tell me what just happened? How do they know one another?"

"Well, Abigail, they met while Will was staying with his aunt and uncle, and they dated for some time. Will fell very hard for your cousin and even considered Sonny to be the one for him, only to find out that Sonny was just using him to have some rich boy fun. Will overheard Sonny saying those very words to some of his pals from work. After hearing how Sonny felt, Will came home to heal his shattered heart, only to come face to face with the source of his pain two years later. Look, I know that he is your cousin and that he's got money, but it's not right that he used Will like he was a source of amusement."

Abigail had heard enough and left the pub to go looking for her cousin. She had to find out why he had acted like that.

As sonny stumbled through town, his mind flashed back to that day in the office. He was scared to admit to his friends and family that just maybe he had finally found his soul mate. He had planned a weekend away to the family cabin, up in the mountains, and he was going to ask Will move in with him and stay for good with him. But when Brian and Neil started joking that he was getting boring and he was acting like a married man and not a rich single guy, Sonny freaked out and joked that Will was just some fun for him.

When Sonny got home to the flat and noticed that Will was missing, he just thought that he was staying over at his aunt's house for the night, but when he didn't show for the morning shift, Sonny drove over to the house, only been told that Will had flown home on the early flight back to America, and he left no forwarding address for him. When he asked why, the door was closed in his face.

Days went by and Sonny started to realize that Will was just having some fun with him, and that what he had said so many times was just a cruel joke. He had never felt so dirty and used by someone. He had planned to ask Will to be his forever, but instead he got his heart ripped out by the guy.

Will came back out with the last two meals, and then he started to clean up the tables for the morning shift while he waited for Ally to come back from her break. He had noticed that both Sonny and Abigail were missing from the booth.

Abigail found Sonny in the park. He was sitting on the bench, and as she got closer she could see that he was crying and seemed upset. She wasn't sure what to do or how to help him, so she just sat down near him and hoped that he would talk.

"He walked away because of me! I did this, not him! I loved him so much. He was my future and I had planned to ask him to stay and move in with me for good. My pals were teasing me about being boring and acting like I was married, and I freaked. I wasn't ready to tell them the truth – that yes, I was thinking that way with Will – instead I said that he was just some fun for me. But I never meant for Will to hear it, and I never meant a word of it! Shit, my own family blamed him for this happening to me, when all this time it was me that fucked up the best and only good thing that walked into my life. Me! Not him! I don't blame him for hating me now, because I would if I heard my boyfriend saying that."

Sonny leaned over and kissed her cheek and got up and left the park to head back to his uncle's house.


	2. Chapter 2

'' The Aspen Memories''

Chapter Two !

Sonny walked into his uncle's house as quietly as he could just as his mother was coming from the kitchen. She noticed right away that he looked rather upset about something.

"What is wrong, Sonny?"

"Nothing, Mother. I'm just a bit worn out from jetlag and then poor Abigail needed to talk. Could you please let Uncle Victor know that I will catch up with him tomorrow please?" Sonny asked as he grabbed his suitchase and slowly headed for the stairs.

"Your room is at the top of the stairs, son, and of course I will let him know."

"Thanks, Mum."

He walked into his room and headed for the bed, dropping the suitcase onto it. Opening it up, he pulled out a pair of sweats and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. Turning the water on, he then started to undress, dropping his clothes at his feet and climbing in.

"Sonny will catch up with you tomorrow, Victor. He was tired from jetlag, and it seems that Abigail cried on his shoulder about losing her father in the horrible explosion last month."

"That's fine."

Meanwhile, across town, Will was walking to his car when Abigail caught up to him.

"Will, can we talk, please?"

"No, Abigail. I am going home to have a long hot shower. And besides, I know you want to talk about Sonny, and I don't give a shit about anything he has to say." And with that, Will got into his car and drove away, leaving Abigail behind.

Three days had passed since they saw each other. Will was busy focusing on his studies and working, but he had heard the rumor flying around that the final plans had been set for the big family gathering so that everyone could say their final goodbyes to his Uncle Jack. It was going to be held at Victor's mansion in two days time.

As Justin and Adrienne hadn't made it home for his funeral, due to finalizing the sale of their business back in Aspen, they wanted to do this for Jennifer and Abigail. And since nearly everyone in Salem was related either by blood or friendship, that meant that Will would be there too since he was related through the Hortons. That meant he didn't have much of a choice but to go, even if he didn't want to. He decided to just keep his distance and stay as far away from Sonny and his parents as he could. Hopefully they wouldn't figure out that Will Brady was now Will Horton.

Will was sitting in the town square studying. He was so focused on his reading that he didn't see Sonny approaching. When he heard the familiar voice call his name, Will lost his grip on the book and it dropped from his lap.

Sonny had been walking through Horton Town Square when eh spotted Will sitting over on a white couch. It made his heart skip a few beats, and it brought a tear to his eye. He knew deep down that he needed to leave it be, but his feet wouldn't let him go the other way. As he got closer, he couldn't help but remember what it felt like to run his fingers through the blond hair or to kiss Will's neck as they made out or when they lay in bed after making love for hours.

"Can you just hear me out, please Will?"

"No. Like I said to Abigail, I don't give a shit!" Will started to put his books into his backpack. As he was getting up to leave, he heard Sonny say something else.

"I am so sorry that I did this to us, and I really did love you, Will."

"You should be sorry, Sonny. And as for love, you wouldn't even know what that meant. Don't stand there and tell me that you loved me back then, because that is a joke. I'm sorry for your loss, but as for talking to you, I don't care to. Goodbye."

"How dare you speak to my son like that! And who the hell are you anyway?"

"Mom, don't. It's will."

"Well fancy finding you here. So this is where you ran off to after using my son and breaking his heart. We trusted you and let you into our lives and you betrayed that trust. Did you even care enough to think what it would do to Sonny when you left without saying goodbye, or are you so heartless that you didn't even give him a thought?"

"Oh my fucking God, are you kidding me? Your precious baby boy was the reason why I ran to begin with! He broke _my_ heart by saying that I was just a play thing for a rich boy like him! So for your information, after I heard him tell his friends that, I went back to the apartment, got my things, and left. Now you stand here telling me how hard he had it? Well I'm not sorry for that! He did it to himself, but I'm not going to let him or you pull me adown again when I'm just beginning to enjoy life again!"

Will walked away, not even caring that they had been watched by some people who had been passing through. What none of them knew, however, was that Chad and Abigail had been listening too.

"How can you be so heartless, Aunt Adrienne?" You might not know Will, but we have been friends since we were 10 years old, and we are not going to let you bring him down again. Sonny, I love you because we are family, but just back off and leave Will alone for good, ok? And if you did really love him at all, maybe you should go back to your rich party pals in Aspen."

"I will leave tonight. I don't need to be here, and I'm sorry that I caused more pain for him, Abigail." Sonny turned around and walked away to head back to his uncle's house to pack his suitcase. He didn't want to be around his mother because he couldn't understand how she could have been so rude to Will.

"Dad, could I please talk to you a moment?"

"Sure, Sonny. What is it?"

"Would I be able to use the jet to fly out tomorrow morning? I just need to get out of here."

"Of course, Sonny. What's wrong?"

"Dad, do you remember Will Brady?"

Yes, of course. Why?"

"Well, the day that we arrived here, I found out that he lives in this town. I also learned that it wasn't his fault that things went wrong between us. It was all me. I fucked it up because I got scared. I didn't know that he was still at work that day, and he overheard me telling Brian and Neil that I was only having fun with him because I could have anyone. I wasn't ready to admit to them that Will was the one for me. I had planned to take him up to our cabin that weekend and asking him to move in with me and stay for good. I wanted to marry him someday. But instead, I opened my stupid mouth and ripped out both our hearts. I trashed the best thing that ever happened to me.

"He hates me so much now, and truthfully I don't blame him. I made him feel used and unloved. So many times he told me about hos his own parents didn't love him, and the reason why he was living in Aspen was because his own mother didn't want him around when he was growing up. And then I made him feel I didn't want him around either. I saw him today and I wanted to try and talk to him and explain what happened and tell him that I was so wrong. I wanted him to know that I did love him so much back then, and that I still do today. But when I tried to tell him, he got mad and told me off. And then it got much worse because someone else heard him and jumped all over him, causing him to be even angrier. And to top it off, Abigail heard everything and told me to back off and leave. I think she's right.

"You see. Dad, when Will was young, he used to hurt himself just so that he could feel something. He didn't tell me in the beginning of our relationship, but one night I came home to my flat and found him in the bath about to cut his wrists because he hadn't even gotten a birthday phone call from his parents. When I tried to talk to Will earlier, I saw new scars on his arms. And when Abigail told me to back off and leave hiim alone, I knew she was right. I know I was a mess when everything ended with us, but it would have been so much worse for Will. And I can't put him through that again. I don't need to be here for the gathering, so I'm going to leave now instead of next month. I think I might go to our cabin for a few months and be alone."

"Alright, Sonny, I'll make the call and make sure the jet is fueled up for you in the morning."

"Thank you, Dad. I will go up and pack my suitcase but I will come back down to dinner and to say goodbye to Uncle Victor."

Justin knew that it had been Adrienne who had lit into Will, and that it had made it even harder for Sonny to try to talk to him. By the time she got home, he had already made the arrangements for the jet to be fueled and ready to go the next morning. He made sure he looked busy when she walked in, because he wasn't ready to have a talk with her about her dislike for Will. He never could understand why she disliked him so much.

His mind went back to a night in Aspen, a couple of months after Will had left. Justin had walked passed the office door and overheard Adrienne talking to Brian about making Sonny hurry up and forget 'that other guy'. At the time it didn't really sink in, but now after hearing Sonny's side of what had happened, it hit home for Justin. Not only Brian and Neil, but his own wife – Sonny's own mother – had deliberately caused the breakup between Sonny and his possible soul mate. Now he understood why the whole conversation had taken place, and why Will's lunch break time had been changed that day

Sonny packed his suitcase and placed it near the door, ready to grab the next morning. He sat down at the desk and started to write a letter for his father to pass on to Will for him at the gathering if Will happened to show up.

_To Will_

_I am sorry for breaking my promise to you. I told you that I would never make you feel like you did back when we first met. I am also terribly sorry for what my mother said to you in the town square. I had so much to tell you, but I never got the chance._

_I loved you so much, Will, and I was really happy. I had plans for you and me to grow old together, but when I got cornered that day, I didn't know how to tell them that I had found my soul mate in you. I had so many great dreams for us._

_A week after you left, I quit the restaurant and moved out of the flat. I went up to our cabin and lived there for months. I just couldn't be anywhere you had been. But in the end the cabin became too hard to live in also, because I had come across the little box that I had hidden for the weekend I had planned to ask you to be my future._

_I packed up right away and said goodbye to everyone, then traveled. I haven't been back for two years._

_Will, I want you to know I saw the new scars on your arms when we were in the square together. I did that, didn't I? Mine are inside me, but I know you don't care about that._

_Anyway, I have left and I'm making a new promise to you. I will never set foot in your hometown again. Please get better and have a great life with your friends. Don't let me be your only chance at real happiness or at being loved by someone, because I know for a fact that any guy would be so lucky to have you in his life. I know because I was lucky enough to have that chance once, and I fucked it up._

_Goodbye Will_

Sonny carefully folded it and put it into a small envelope, then tucked it into his back pocket and headed downstairs for drinks before dinner. When he got to the lounge room, his father and his uncle were in a discussion about something, so Sonny walked over to the bar and got a drink, then walked over to stand near the fireplace. Sonny was looking into the fire and had his back turned away from his mother, so he didn't see her get up and come toward him.

"Can we please have a chat later, Sonny?"

"No, I don't think so."

Just then Henderson walked in

"Dinner is now served in the dining room."

"Thank you, Henderson," Sonny answered and headed straight for the dining room.

"Sonny, why don't you sit near me tonight so we can catch up some more before you leave?"

"Alright, Uncle Vic."

Justin saw that Adrienne stumbled a bit, so he went over and grabbed her arm slightly. He made it look as though he was steadying her, but actually it was so he could whisper in her ear.

"This is all your doing, dear wife. You and your two helpers back in Aspen cause Sonny's heart to be broken."

Justin stepped away, leaving a rather speechless lady, and went to sit on the other side of his son. Adrienne didn't want to make a scene, so she sat next to Maggie. She tried to get her son's attention all through the meal, but he wasn't interested in her efforts whatsoever.

"So do you have any idea where you will go now, Sonny? What part of the world are you wanting to see this time?" asked Maggie

"I haven't really decided that yet. I might wait to decide until I'm up in the air."

Justin knew why Sonny had answered that way. It was specifically for his wife's benefit, so that she wouldn't know where he was going to be. It saddened him to think that his family was falling apart, and it was her fault.

When dinner was over, and the plates had been taken away, everyone got up and headed back into the lounge room for drinks.

"Dad, could I have a moment with you in your office please? I need to talk to you about what we discussed earlier."

"Good idea, Son. I need to finalize some papers I had made up after our talk. It won't take long."

Sonny walked into Justin's office, followed by his dad, who shut and locked the door behind them. When he turned around, he noticed that Sonny was standing on the other side of the room and he was holding something in his hand.

"Is that for Will?"

"Yes. It is. I never got to tell him that I am sorry. Could you please make sure he gets this somehow at the gathering on Saturday?"

"Of course I will, Sonny. Have you told him where you will be just in case he might want to know someday?"

"No, I didn't, Dad. I doubt he'd want to know anyway. Did you say you had something for me to look at?"

"Yes, I do. I have signed the cabin over to you. It's yours. And I won't have time for any holidays for some time, due to my new job, so you'll have it all to yourself."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Here is my number at the new office, so you can call me if you ever need to get in touch without your mother finding out."

Sonny didn't say anything. He just walked into his father's open arms and cried.

Twenty minutes later they both walked back into the lounge room and got a very strong drink from the bar before sitting down.

Sonny was gone by 6 the next morning. He didn't bother saying goodbye to Adrienne.


	3. Chapter 3

''The Aspen Memories''

Chapter Three!

Justin had been walking through Horton Town Square when he saw Abigail and Chad walking the other way.

"Hello, Abigail."

"Hello, Uncle Justin. How are you?"

"Good, but very busy with my new job. That's not why I stopped you. Would you mind coming to my office? I have a letter to give you on behalf of Sonny to pass on to Will, please."

"Why can't he just let it go?" Chad asked. He was not a fan of the rich spoiled guy.

"Sonny has left town for good, but he wanted to let Will know some things. Could you please just do this one thing for your cousin, Abigail?"

"Of course I will come with you. Since we're meeting up with Will in a few hours, I will give it to him later tonight. Chad, I will come to the pub from Uncle Justin's office."

"Alright." Chad walked away, slightly pissed off that his girlfriend was even helping the rich boy by passing on his letter.

Both Justin and Abigail headed for the office, not knowing that they had been watched and were now being followed by someone.

"Abigail, Sonny wanted me to tell you and your mother that he was very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for that. Was he alright when he left? I mean after what happened with Will and what was said the other day."

"Honestly, no. He wasn't so good when he left, but it was for the best that he put some distance between himself and his mother. And it needed to happen to make things easier for Will. He can get better faster without seeing Sonny around town."

"So he really did love him for real back then? He told me he did, but I didn't believe him."

"Abigail, he told me that he had never stopped loving him, even after Will broke his heart by leaving Aspen. He still loves him now. He was going to ask Will to marry him one day. He already had the ring."

Suddenly Abigail's phone chimed, letting her know she had a text message. After reading it, she got up to leave.

"I can't promise that he will read it, but I will make sure that he gets it. I'll give it to him today since I don't know if he will come to the gathering."

"Very well. Thank you for doing this for me and Sonny."

"You're welcome. I'll see you and Aunt Adrienne tomorrow.

Twenty minute later, Abigail walked into the pub to meet up with the gang for lunch.

"Hey, Will, can we talk for a second outside?"

"Sure! Be back in a sec."

"So, I have a letter for you from Sonny. On our way here, Chad and I got stopped by Uncle Justin and he said Sonny had left it for you. It's completely up to you whether you read it or not, but Sonny wanted you to know his side of the break up. He's not here. Uncle Justin said he left for good because he didn't want to make things harder for you. I don't know what's written in this letter, but Will, he never stopped loving you. Even now you are still the one for him. So much so that he had bought a ring and was planning to ask you to marry him."

Will took the letter from her hand and carefully opened it to look at Sonny's handwriting. His fingertips grazed over his name.

"Thanks, Abigail. I think I'll skip lunch and take a walk. Tell the guys that I'll catch up later.

"Ok, Will."

Will Wasn't really sure where to go, so he just walked for a bit and ended up near the water.

He sat down and leaned against a metal pole as he tried to decide whether or not to read the letter. Finally he got it out and slowly opened it, then started to read. It took him two tries before the words started to sink in. Sonny was telling him he was going to love him no matter what.

Suddenly all the tears that Will had been holding at bay since Sonny walked into Salem came rushing out of him. He realized that he had pushed away the one man he will love until he stops living.

It started to rain quite heavily, so he got up and started leave, not knowing that he was being watched by Adrienne. When he walked up the stairs, he came face to face with her again,

"Why give me a job in your family restaurant if you never wanted me near your son?"

"I never did. It was his father's idea, not mine. If I had it my way, you would never have gotten through the front door."

It started to Rain quite heavy ,so he got up and started to Leave not knowing that he was being watch by Adrienne ,but when he walked up the Stairs he came Face to Face with her again.

She walked away, quite pleased with herself and thinking that she had just used the hammer to hit the last nail in Will Horton's coffin.

He made it home somehow and went straight to the bathroom, turning the shower on and stripping off his wet clothes. He climbed into the shower and stepped under the hot water.

As he let the water wash away the chills of the rain, he couldn't wash away the words Adrienne had said to him. He had tried so hard not to let her bring him down, but what hurt the most was that Sonny hadn't even stepped in on his behalf to stop his mother the day before. "_If he still loves me, then why didn't he say something to stop her? Instead he just stood there!_"

When he was done, he turned the water off, stepped out, and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. He headed back into his bedroom and pulled on some sweat pants. Thankfully, he wasn't working for the next week, so he could stay home out of sight. He decided to call Abigail later to explain the he would skip the gathering on Saturday. Walking back into the bathroom, he got out his aftershave when he reached for his razor, he saw the razor blade that he had used to cut himself. He reached out, picking it up carefully with his fingertips.

He walked over to the toilet and sat down, looking at it in his hand. He thought back to the days when he would sit there on the toilet seat and cut himself. He never cut deep enough to cause real damage, not even the time that he cut his wrist with the broken bottle. He wasn't trying to kill himself, he was just crying out for help. He knew someone would always show up to save him.

As he sat there with it in his fingers again, he wondered deep down if he would really be missed by anyone. His mother was getting remarried to EJ, and everyone else was happy and in love, enjoying their lives. They really didn't notice him much anymore.

Meantwhile across town, Will's friends were being told by Toby and Abigail just how Sonny and Will's relationship had started and why it had ended.

Suddenly, Toby was up out of his seat and putting on his jacket, looking troubled about something.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Chad asked him.

"I'm going to check on Will. I need to see that he's ok." He ran out the door of the pub and headed to Will's.

Just as Will was putting the razor blade to his skin, he heard Sonny's voice in his head.

"Baby, don't give up. I love you!"

Just then, he heard a loud banging sound and someone yelling his name. Realizing who it was, he got up still half dressed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, man, you doing ok?" Toby looked at Will's hand, already knowing what he was holding.

"No, Toby." Will passed the blade to Toby, then turned and walked back into the flat, leaving Toby to close the door. Will walked into his bathroom to put a light jumper on to hide the scars.

Toby went straight to the kitchen and turned on the kettle so that he could make Will a very strong coffee. A few minutes later, Will came back holding a little box and headed straight for Toby.

"When you go, will you take this, please?"

"Ok, I promise. Now go sit down and I'll bring our drinks."

Toby watched his pal stumble for the couch. He could see that Will was still a bit shaky on his feet.

Will sat down on the couch and tried to take deep breaths. He looked down at his hands and he could see that they were shaking a bit. It was becoming too hard to keep the tears at bay anymore for Sonny, so he didn't bother to.

Will didn't fight when Toby pulled him into his arms, holding him as he let go of all the heartache he'd been keeping inside him over losing Sonny.

Will heard Toby ask him why it had come to this again. When he had calmed down enough to talk, he sat back and started to tell Toby everything that had happened which caused him to almost take his life for real.

"The other day while I was reading a book for class, Sonny came over to me and wanted to talk about us. I didn't care to hear it, so I shut him down, telling him that I just didn't give a shit about his reasons or even hm in general. Just as I was walking away from him, his mother stepped in my way and proceeded tot ell me that it would never be his fault. Her precious boy would never be so heartless as to walk away and not give a shit about the broken person left behind. I told her that he did, but she didn't believe me, so I just turned around and left. Then today after I got the letter from him, I ran into her again and she informed me that if she'd had her way from the start, I never would have been given the job, let alone welcomed into the family's house. She made me feel like I was trash. All that time I spent with her son, thinking that she approved of our relationship and pretended to like me, and she thinks of me as trash!

"Will, why are you letting her bring you down like this? I mean, if I hadn't knocked on your door, would you have done it?"

"Toby, she's right! I am trash and I will never be good enough for Sonny. We'll never be right for one another. How can I be good enough for him when my own parents sent me away as a child because they didn't want me around? I was only sixteen when they put me on that plane, and I was gone for my seventeenth birthday. That was the day Sonny really realized just how messed up I am in my head,"

"But, Will, Hadn't you and Sonny been together by then? Hadn't he seen your scars?"

"No. He wanted us to wait until my seventeenth birthday before we made love. He made it so special for me that night. He was so gentle and loving towards me. I had never felt so cherished. We had the weekend off, so we just stayed in bed and cuddled. I had no reason to go back to my Aunt's place, because they were both away for work, so I stayed with Sonny. I told him everything that weekend.

"Toby, no one besides you, Sonny, and Grandma Marlena know just how bad I got. Nobody else knows I cut myself. My own mother has never seen my scars, only you and Sonny have seen them.

"The year before I came home, he came back from a night shift and found me in the bath about to cut myself because I'd had a bad day being on my own. He held me all night as I cried myself to sleep. I was such a mess back then. I can honestly sit here and tell you that if it hadn't been for Sonny and my getting the job at the restaurant, I would have killed myself sooner."

"Why do you say that, Will? What happened to make you want to end it so early in your life?"

Well, I had been there for only three months when I heard my Aunt Carrie talking to my mother on the phone. I quickly picked up the other line, hoping that she would want to talk to me at some stage in the conversation, only to hear her say that I was to stay there for two more years because she and EJ were going on a very long trip around the world. When I left the house that morning, it was to buy a sharper razor to slit my wrists with that night and end my painful life. But, as I started walking, I passed a large building. A bunch of guys walked out the door, and one guy ran into me. He turned around to apologize and I don't know why or how but I felt his eyes were asking me not to do it, so I didn't.

"He gave me a reason to wake every day for two weeks. On the first day of the third week, I walked into the restaurant with a help wanted sign in my hand and got the job on the spot. I was hired by Justin.

"At first Sonny and I became close friends. His pals Brian and Neil didn't really like me that much. I knew that Brian wanted Sonny, so I stayed out of the way when they went clubbing, even though Sonny insisted I come along.

"One night I was setting up a table for the morning shift before leaving for my three days off. When the place was closed, Sonny would always put on different music to set the tables by. Anyway, Sonny came out from the kitchen and helped me finish set up. When we were done, I started to the back for my coat and he asked me if I would dance with him because it was his birthday. I agree, not knowing who was going to lead, but it was nice being held by him like that."

"Will, you had feelings from him first didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, Toby! But I knew that he was out of my league, and I knew that Brian was interested in him. After the song was over, I went to get my coat and started to leave. Sonny walked over to me and leaned in and kissed me. At first I didn't believe that he could want to kiss me or dance with me. Maybe it was a test for him. He didn't say or do anything else, he just said goodnight and goodbye,."

"Why didn't you kiss him back if you already knew how you felt?"

"Because I didn't know how to, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, so I waited until I was ready and sure that it wasn't just a silly mistake on Sonny's part. Toby, I was so insecure of myself about everyone and everything."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so careless. So what happened for you to make a move toward Sonny in the end?"

"I heard Sonny talking to his father about liking a staff member, and that it wasn't Brian or Neil. I knew then that it had to be me, so I went to Nadiene, who worked the day shift with me and asked if she could do me a huge favor on our break. She showed me how to kiss a person. I didn't ask her why I needed help, and she didn't ask.

"For the next couple of days, Sonny was always with Brian after work, so we just said goodnight and left. But then, Justin called me in the next day and asked me to do a double shift because Brian had called in sick and Neil was away for a family reunion. It was just me and Sonny along with the rest of the staff. It was amazing working side by side with him for the whole shift, and not having a pair of eyes in my back. Anyway, after the staff had left, and the front door was locked, Sonny went to the office to put the night's take into the safe. I walked in, knowing that he would have his back to me. Taking a deep breath I started to make my move, hoping I wasn't too late.

"_So, that was a crazy shift, but it was so much fun hanging out with you. So, I see you have a day off tomorrow, Sonny, what do you have planned?"_

"_Um, I was just going to hang out at my flat and watch some TV maybe."_

_Sonny had been so completely focused on making sure the safe was locked, that he didn't notice that Will was standing close to him until he started to turn around and walk away._

"_Will, what are you doing?"_

"_I am giving you your belated birthday kiss."_

_Will tried to remember everything that he had been shown by Nadiene in that one kiss, but once his lips touched Sonny's, it was all forgotten. Sonny took the lead, as he could feel Will slightly shiver at the sensation. Suddenly, realizing that Will had never been kissed, Sonny made sure it was a sweet and tender first kiss. He silently hoped that there would be more than just one birthday kiss from Will._

_Sonny nipped at Will's top lip, pulling it into his mouth for a few seconds, and when Will opened his mouth, Sonny slowly, but carefully, slid his own tongue against Will's a few times for him to get used to the sensation. Will started to feel more at ease with the kiss, and soon he was matching Sonny's tongue with his own. After what seemed like hours, Will stepped away to take a few deep breaths, afraid of what Sonny was going to say._

"_Do I only get one birthday kiss from you, or can I have more?"_

"_That kinda depends on you. Do I get more slow dances with you?"_

_Sonny didn't say anything. He just grabbed Will's hand and walked out into the front of the restaurant, going behind the counter and turning on the CD player. He hit the play button for Disc 3, which was slow romantic music, they started to dance. This time no one lead._

"So you are telling me that it was actually his father who helped you make your first move on Sonny that night when you overheard him talking about a staff member? What if it wasn't you, Will?"

"I knew I was the only guy it could have been. All the rest were married or straight. From that night on, Sonny and I kept it a secret because we didn't want hassles from the rest of the staff. Plus, I was still getting used to having a boyfriend for the first time in my life. It was nice.

"I had told him some things about myself, and he did the same with me. He never pushed me for sex until I was ready to make the move. So three months after we became a couple, I gave myself to him completely. When he saw my scars, he didn't ask and I didn't tell. I wasn't ready for that talk. Each time we were together, he would kiss all my scars, telling me that he was healing them for me."

"Will, why didn't you stay to find out if he really felt that way? If you really loved him that much, wasn't it worth it?"

"Toby, he's better off without me in his life. I only cause him extra worry and heartache, so he's better off thinking that I hate him so that he can move on some day."

"My knocking at the door didn't save you this time, did it? You heard his voice calling you, didn't you, Will?"

"Toby, how is that possible? He's on the other side of the world now. Maybe I'm just finally losing it for real."

"No, Man, that is what soul mates do for each other. Trust me, I still feel mine lying next to me at night."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny had made it back tot he family cabin safely. He hadn't bothered to unpack his suitcase right away, but instead just pulled out clothes to wear to bed. He climbed into them and went to bed for a couple of ours, as he was tired due to jetlag.

Suddenly, Sonny woke up in a fright, screaming out Will's name. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but he felt that his whole world was about to fall apart. He didn't want to believe that what he'd just seen in his dream about Will was true, so he closed his eyes and hoped that God would hear his plea and save his true love.

"Baby, don't give up. I love you!"

As he lay there in his bed, he thought about his reaction to hearing Adrienne's hateful and cruel words to Will. At the time it had shocked him to the core to find out that his own mother disliked his boyfriend so much. By the time he had been able to breathe again, Will had already left and he'd never gotten the chance to make things right. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to forgive her for what she had said to Will.

Toby had made a promise that if Will wanted to go to the gathering, he would go with him as backup, just in case the bitch started something. Will didn't want to go, but he was told by his father that he needed to be there to support his cousin and his Aunt Jennifer, so he felt he had no choice but to go.

"Will, let me know if and when you want to leave and we'll get out of here," Toby said as he pulled up outside the gate of the famous Kiriakis mansion.

"Thanks, Toby."

As they were getting out of the car, Chad came out the gate to show them through the back entrance so they wouldn't have to go into the main house since everyone was out back in the large garden to take advantage of the beautiful sunny day.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Chad."

The three of them walked through the back entrance, making plans to meet up later if Abigail felt up to it.

Will spotted his parents and went over to say hi to them and his grandmother Marlena who was standing with them. He hadn't seen her for a week since she'd been away with John.

"Hello everyone."

Marlena could always tell when something was wrong with him, and since she'd been away, she hadn't heard about the situation with Sonny or what had happened between Will and Adrienne. Not wanting to put Will on the spot, she pulled him into her normal 'missed you' hug, and whispered in his ear as they hugged.

"Do you need to talk about it? We can do it once this is over."

"Yes, can we? I really need to talk to you."

"Of course, Will, you come and get me when you're ready to leave and we'll go to my place and talk."

"Ok. I'm going to go and find Abigail and Aunt Jen. I really missed you, Grandma,"

After twenty minutes, Will finally found his cousin. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi Abigail."

"Hi Will. How are you doing, sweetie? I toldyou that you didn't have to come, but it means the world that you are here."

"Well, honestly, I wasn't going to come but Dad made me. I won't stay long though, ok? Where's your mum? I wanted to say hi and give her a big hug and kiss."

"She will be back in a second. Stay here and keep me company."

"Ok."

"Will, can I ask you a question? Did you read his letter?"

"Yeah, I did a few times actually. The words just wouldn't sink in the first time. But let's not talk about my screwed up life, ok? Not here. This night is about you and your mum, not me."

"Why? What's going on now?"

"Hello, Aunt Jen! Let me take that for you." Will grabbed the fruit platter from her hands and went to place it on one of the many tables, then walked back to where she and Abigail were standing.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in so long. How are you doing lately with work and your studies?"

"I am fine. Just taking it one day at the time with my studies. But enough about me. How are you doing?" He leaned in and gave his Aunt Jennifer a big hug and kiss on her cheek.

"We have our good days and bad ones, but Jack would have loved to see this."

Will was about to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with the man he had come to care for as a second father. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Hello, Mr. Kiriakis, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Will, come on. It's still Justin to you. How are you doing?"

"I am really great. Busy with school and work." Justin could see that Will was lying.

"Will are you happy being back here?"

"Yes, of course. I mean in the end everyone has woken up from their pretend life and realized that not everyone gets a happy ending. It was really nice to see you again, Mr. Kiriakis." Will started to walk over to his grandmother, but he could see that she was talking to someone, so he started to head for his pals. Just a few steps before he reached them, he heard that voice again.

"How dare you come here to my brother's gathering! I never invited you!"

Will just kept walking. He didn't turn around, as he didn't want to cause a scene. Adrienne wouldn't be ignored and grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me, I was asking you a question! Don't you walk away without answering me!" Everyone looked to see what she was screaming about.

Suddenly Will was being pushed aside by Toby, who had been watching everything. He didn't care if he pissed people off. He wasn't related to any of them, and he was there for Will.

"Let me answer that for you. Will is here for his cousin, Abigail, and his Aunt Jennifer, who are both very nice ladies who I have had the pleasure of being around quite often over the last few years. You, on the other hand, are a bitch. You wouldn't know how to be a lady!"

"How dare you speak to me like this!"

"How dare I speak to you like that? Well, that's a joke. What I just said to you just now was nothing compared to what you said to my dear friend not once, but twice. You called him trash. You told him that he was never going to be a part of your son's life ifyou had your way, and that the world wouldn't miss him if he went and died somewhere. You said that he was a heartless person for walking away from your son and leaving him an emotional mess, but if I were Sonny, I would be a mess because I had you as a mother. Speaking of Sonny, where is he? If this is a family gathering, where is your son?"

Justin had been listening to everything that Will's friend was saying. He slowly moved in closer, as he wanted to hear how she was going to answer. He could see that Will was getting upset because everyone was listening.

"He left to go and try to move on from your boyfriend. I'm glad he's not here to hear this."

Toby turned around to look Will in the eyes before he said anything that would reveal that Will had read the letter explaining why Sonny was gone. When Will gave Toby the nod to say it, he turned back around to her.

"Do you even know where your son told the pilot to take him when he left yesterday? Did he say goodbye, or has he even spoken to you since the other day when you made your true feelings very clear to Will in front of him? I can tell you one thing. If I were Sonny and had witnessed my own mother telling my soul mate that he was nothing and that if she had her way then he would never have a chance with me in the first place, I would be on the next plane out of here and I would never look your way again."

"Sir, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Will, I am truly sorry about everything."

"Thanks." Will turned around and walked away, thankful that he had such really great friends like Toby looking out for him.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to say a HUGE THANK YOU to all reader's of this one , it mean's so much to me that you are really getting invested in it , I promise that our boys will get their happy ending, this is my only Goal after all right! so please enjoy the next chapter... xxxx

Justin was so completely disgusted with his wife's actions towards Will. He wouldn't make a scene, but he also wasn't going to let it go without acknowledging it, so he leaned in and whispered into his wife's ear.

"We will have a discussion later tonight, Adrienne." Then he walked away.

Two hours had passed and Jennifer and Abigail were among the last to leave.

"Justin, Abigail and I are going to head out now. Thank you so much for doing this. I think Jack would have liked it."

"Yes, most of it was lovely. For the part that wasn't, I am very sorry."

"Justin, it wasn't your fault." She hugged him one last time, then turned to Abigail. "Sweetie, I will wait in the car for you."

"Abigail, could you please pass on to Will that I never thought of him like that? And please tell him to let me know if there is anything I can do to help if and when he decides to try and mend things with Sonny,"

"I will tell him, Uncle Justin. Thank you again for tonight."

Justin walked into the house and found Adrienne sitting near the fire, staring into the flames as she talked to someone on the phone. He knew who it was, so he walked over and took the phone away from her.

"Hello, Brian. I think you should realize something. While I am still living and breathing, you will never get near my son or his money, so you may as well just disappear. Goodbye."

He was furious as he turned to look at his wife. "I can't believe you, Adrienne! You don't want a nice young man like Will Horton dating Sonny, but you'll practically sell him to someone like Brian? I don't want him anywhere near my son, ever. Unlike Will, your buddy isn't in love with our son and you know it. He's only after his money and getting him into his bed. And just so you know, first thing Monday morning I will be meeting with a divorce lawyer. I think it's time we stopped trying to save something that's not worth saving. I don't even know you anymore, Adrienne. Good night!"

Will was quiet on the way back to his flat, just looking out the window.

"Will, do you want me to stay over for a few days? I can stop by my place and get some clothes if you do."

"No, Toby, I will be fine. Thank you for being there for me today, as well as the last few months, but I need to start getting on with my life. If I need you, I promise I will call."

Toby pulled up in front of his apartment building, and Will got out and headed up the path. Walking to his front door, he couldn't help but wonder where Sonny was right now. He knows that he will always love Sonny, no matter how much time has passed. He didn't bother to check his phone messages, he just headed straight for the shower to wash away the memories of his encounter with Adrienne.

After some time, Will wandered out in a pair of old sweats and walked to the fridge to get something to heat up and eat. After a few minutes he took out a frozen dinner and placed it into the microwave to heat up. While he waited for his dinner to be ready, he made himself a hot tea. With the meal in one hand and the tea in the other, he headed over to the couch and placed his meal on the coffee table, then grabbed the TV remote. Turning on the TV, he flipped through the channels until he found a movie and settled back to watch it. After a few minutes, he realized it was one he'd already seen with Sonny. He didn't want to relive the memory, so he quickly turned it off, then walked to the garbage bin and threw away his uneaten meal. He wasn't hungry anymore. Just as he sat back on the couch, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, Abigail."

"Hello, Will."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Coffee would be great. And I'm hungry, so I'll need some food too."

"OK."

"Why are you here, Abigail? You should be with your mother and not here with me. I'm so sorry about what happened today. I ruined the day for you by showing up. I should have stayed away."

"Will, nothing that happened today was your fault. Aunt Adrienne made the first move toward you! I am so sorry she acts that way with you.

"Before I came here, Uncle Justin told me to tell you that he doesn't not feel the same way she does about you. He considered you a part of his family, and maybe even a future son-in-law. He also said to let him know if he could help you get back together with Sonny. He'll do whatever he can to help."

Will didn't answer her, he just concentrated on making both of them hot drinks. Walking back to her, he placed the hot drinks on the table, and then went back to get a couple of plates.

"Will, do you even care that Sonny still loves you?"

"Please let it go, Abigail. What we had back then is over. It's in the past."

"It doesn't have to be. If you have any feelings left for him, then go and find him. Both of you deserve to be happy!"

"No, I can't. It's best this way for both of us."

"How can it be any better for you, Will? This isn't living. You fight to make it through each day. You work when you're scheduled, and you go to school, but that's not really living. You won't go anywhere unless Toby is around so that you won't be the third wheel, and even then you don't let yourself relax and enjoy. Please, Will, I care too much about you to watch you continue self-destruct."

"Will, the other day I found out some things about Sonny that I think you should know. If you still don't want to go after him after I tell you, I promise I will shut up."

Will looked at her skeptically, but nodded his head for her to continue.

"After he walked away from you at Brady's, I followed him to the park. I went there to tell him off, but what I saw stopped me. He was sobbing his heart out, Will, because he had just realized that what happened between the two of you was his fault. He said he really loved you back then, and was still in love with you. Will, he had planned to ask you to marry him. He'd already gotten the ring.

"Uncle Justin told me that Sonny hasn't spoken to his mother since that day in Horton Town Square when he heard her berating you. He never even said goodbye to her before he left. I think that Sonny is just now realizing what kiind of a woman his mother really is, and he is cutting all ties to her because of it. Uncle Justin seems to be the only one who knows where he is, so I will ask you one last time, please go talk to Uncle Justin. If you still love Sonny and want to be with him, there is nothing stopping you anymore. Go to him, because I really think you need to get out of Salem for good."

"I can't. It's too late. I told him that I hate him and that I didn't care what he had to say."

"Will, trust me on this one. Go and pack your clothes, go say goodbye to your grandmothers, and get ready to go see Sonny. Leave the rest to me and your future son-in-law."

Abigail was running out the door before Will even had a chance to try and stop her. As he sat on the couch, he made the decision to get on the plan and claim the future that he deserved with Sonny. First he had to say goodbye to a few people. He got up and walked to the phone, calling his best friend first to see if she was home.

"Hello, my dear boy. What are you doing? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I will be. Would you mind coming over? I have something to tell you,"

"I will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"Will got up and went into the spare room. He got the large suitcase and carried it into the bedroom, placing it against the wall. He packed all his clothes, checking to make sure each drawer was empty. He was just about to empty his wardrobe when he heard his grandmother at the front door. He stopped and went to let her in, taking a deep breath before he opened the door.

"Hi. I hope John didn't mind that I pulled you away."

"No, he's fine. He was watching some TV, so he won't miss me for a few hours. So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Why don't I make some tea while you go have a seat?"

Will, why don't you just tell me what's going on? We both know that I'm not here for hot tea. What couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Grandma, I'm leaving Salem. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be on a plane, going to be with Sonny. I won't be coming back. I've lied to everyone around here for so long, telling them that I'm fine and happy. The truth is that I haven't been happy for a long time, and I just can't pretend anymore that I don't love Sonny and want to be with him. I miss him so much."

"Have you started packing?"

"Yes, I am halfway done. Was just about to pack what is in my wardrobe when you arrived."

"Alright, let's go get you ready for your new life. But, Will, you have to promise to write and at least one online chat per week."

"Always. And it will be daily instead of weekly. It is going to be so hard to leave you behind."

Meanwhile, across town, Abigail was knocking on the door of Justin's office. After a few moments, he opened the door.

"How fast can you get the jet fueled up and ready to go, Uncle Justin, because someone is ready to start living. He is packing now."

"I have had it on standby just in chase. If you can have Will at the airport by midnight tonight,, I can take him to Sonny and then fly on to my Paris meeting in two days' time."

"Alright, I will have him there for you. See you then."

Abigail made it back to Will's place in half an hour. She didn't bother to knock. Hearing voices, she headed for them, finding Will and his best friend and grandmother packing his suitcase.

"I'm glad that you're here to help him pack. He's leaving tonight."

Will turned around at the sound of her voice. "How can that be? I thought I'd have until tomorrow sometime."

"Uncle Justin's had the plane on standby. He's going to Paris for a meeting, so he will drop you off on the way and then head to Paris. Dr, Evans, thank you for being there for us today."

"So, how long before I leave? It's 9 o'clock now."

"Midnight, Will. Do you want to let the guys know?"

"No, it's fine. It's not like we'll never talk. I'll keep in touch through online chat."

"Abigail, I can drop Will off at the airport if you want to go home. I was going to stay longer anyway."

"That's a good idea. I don't want Mum to be on her own for very much longer. It was a tough day for her. So, cousin, take care of yourself and my other favorite cousin and keep in touch. I am so gonna miss you, but I know that you need this even more than we need you to be here."

"Tell Toby that I will never forget what he did for me, and once I know where we're going to be living, I will be in contact with you guys."

"Bye, Will. I love you." Abigail turned and walked out the door of his flat one last time.

Three hours later, Will was in the air, heading to his future with Sonny.

"Did you get to say goodbye to everyone? I'm sorry that I didn't give you much time."

"I had plenty of time to say goodbye to the most important people. Can I ask where Sonny is?"

"He went back to Aspen, but he's not living in the main house, as we sold that. I gave him the keys and the papers to the family cabin. No one knows that he is back there, and the cabin is way back in the forest, so I figured it would be best if I took you to him. Our driver will be at the airport to drive you out there and I will be back in about a week to see the both of you. Will, I need you to know that Adrienne will never know where you and Sonny are if I have any say in it.

"I truthfully doubt that Sonny will ever contact her. You see, Will, I am afraid to say that my soon-to-be ex-wife has been up to something for a very long time. When it comes to our children, she has always pushed her way into their relationships somehow, but with Sonny she had her own plans and was determined to see them play out the way she wanted. She wanted Brian for him and nobody else, and I am sorry to say that she was willing to do whatever it took. I didn't know about it until recently.

"About two weeks after you came to work for us, Neil came into my office after his shift had ended and he told me what Brian was up to.. He said I needed to keep Sonny away from him because he was bad news, so I was very happy when Sonny brought you home for tea that night. Will, did Sonny ever tell you about his full inheritance?"

"No, he didn't, but I don't care about his money. I told him the night he brought me home to meet you that I wasn't interested in his money, just his heart."

"Well, when I pass on, he will receive his full inheritance which is close to three million dollars, so, as you can see he's never had to worry about money. When you walked into my son's life, I couldn't have been happier, because at last I knew that my son had found his true soul mate, and not a gold digger out for his money."

"I never cared that Sonny had money. And Justin, I am sorry that you're having problems with your marriage."

"Thank you, Will. I am terribly sorry for what she has said and done to both you and Sonny. I can promise you that she will never know where you and Sonny are living. You look tired, Will. Why don't you go lie down until we get there? I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."

"Thank you, Justin. I think I will."

Justin watched Will stumble to the back of the jet. He couldn't help but laugh to himself at how out of place Will looked. He smiled as he thought of what Sonny's reaction to Will would be. He knew that Sonny thought he'd never have another chance.

Will took his shoes off and lay down on the bed. He rolled up in the quilt, not wanting to wrinkle the sheets too much. Just as he was closing his eyes, he sent a message into the universe and hoped it would reach Sonny.

"Wait for me, Baby, I'm coming home."


	6. Chapter 6

Will couldn't believe that he was back here after two years or that his soul mate was just twenty steps away.

Taking a deep breath, Will grabbed his large suitcase and started to walk up the path to the front of his new home. Justin had told him where to find the spare key since it was still very early, and Sonny would be sleeping. Will let himself inside the cabin, quietly placing his suitcase near the door. He wandered around the large loungeroom, then climbed the stairs that would lead him to Sonny.

When he made it to the top step, he came across the most breathtaking sight he had seen in a long time. As Will slowly moved closer to the bed, he could see Sonny lying on his back with the sheet draped halfway over his body. His black hair was messy, showing that he'd been restless during the night. Looking at his love sleeping soundly, Will couldn't help but think back to all those wonderful mornings when they were snuggled together in their bed. Days when they didn't have to go to work and could stay there all day long. He missed the feeling of being so loved by his man.

Will stepped out of his shoes, then got undressed and climbed into bed, careful not to wake Sonny. He wanted to just lie there and watch him sleep. His plan was altered, because as soon as his head hit the pillow he was sleeping as well.

When Sonny woke up, his eyes focused on someone that he never thought he'd see again. Especially not like this. He wasn't sure if Will was actually there or if it was a cruel dream.

Sonny took a deep breath and reached out his hand towards Will, silently hoping that Will was really there in person, lying next to him.

Will was starting to wake up, and he could feel Sonny's fingertips grazing over his hair. It felt amazing. He thought about letting Sonny know that he was waking up, but instead he decided to juat lay still and enjoy having Sonny's hand on his body once again. He had missed it so much.

Sonny couldn't believe that Will was back and sleeping in his bed. He wondered how he had gotten there so fast. Had his father helped him or was it Will's aunt Kate? They were the only people he knew who had a private jet. As he looked at his sleeping beauty, he decided it didn't matter. He decided to tell sleeping Will what he would never have the courage to say when he was awake.

"God, thank you for keeping him safe. I promise that I will love and cherish every second that I have with him from this moment on. He is my only reason for breathing. Will, I never stopped loving you. So many times I have wished that I could turn back the clock to that day and scream from the mountaintops that I loved you and wanted you to be my husband. I had made plans to bring youup here for your eighteenth birthday so that we could celebrate. Just the two of us. And I had planned to ask you to marry me that same night. Instead, I spent it here on my own, in this very bed, crying over you. Even though you had hurt me, I still loved and needed you in my world.

"Please believe me, Will, I didn't know that my own mother could be such a horrible person. Not only were you hurt by her words and actions, but I was fooled by her, and for that I will never forgive her. What I wrote in the letter is true. I never stopped loving you, and I wouldn't blame you for hating me after everything that has happened. I just hope you didn't come all this way to say goodbye to me. If you are, is it too selfish of me to ask for one last night to be with you? To have one last memory to keep in my heart? Have you moved on from us with Toby? He seems like a great guy for you, Will. I have no right to ask these things or to even touch you anymore if you have because I know you would never cheat on him.

"Maybe I'm going crazy or maybe I'm dreaming that you're here in my bed again."

Sonny was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't see Will open his eyes. He knew that they had a lot to talk through, but having his other half so close and looking so desirable, Will didn't want to do any talking right now.

He grabbed Sonny's hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. Sonny's eyes followed Luke's lips, then moved up to look into the beautiful blue eyes that he'd given up all hope of seeing again. Will was looking at him with so much love, want, and need, and it became too much for Sonny to handle.

"Are you really here? How is that possible?"

"Your dad and our cousin set it up, with the help of the private jet and pilot of course."

"But why? I thought you hated me."

"I was wrong when I said that to you, Sonny. Believe me, I have never and will never stop wanting and loving you. I am here with you now so that we can start living again. Yes, we have hurt each other, but that is all in the past. The only thing that matters now is that you and I are happy. Are you happy, Sonny?"

At first Sonny couldn't speak. He just grabbed Will's t-shirt and started to pull Will toward him. Will understood and proceeded to lay on top of Sonny. Sonny opened his legs wider to allow Will to lay between them.

"I missed you so much. I missed us. I could never be happy without you in my life. Yes, Baby, I am happy once again."

It had been two years since their lips had touched. They were both nervous to say the least, and it felt like their fist kiss all over again. Will leaned in to Sonny's face, and lightly kissed his lips ever so softly. It was nice at first, but Sonny was impatient and wanting to kiss passionately like they used to.

"Baby, I love that you are taking this slowly, but it's not our first time being together. It's still us. I miss you making me completely breathless with just a kiss and a look." Sonny licked his lips very slowly and looked at Will, knowing it drove him crazy.

After that, Will forgot his nerves. His Sonny was lying there, looking up at him with absolute love for the first time in two years.

Will didn't need to ask for permission. Sonny was asking for a real kiss, and Will was happy to comply. Tongues caressed and licked one another, only releasing their hold on one another long enough for the two men to take a few quick breaths. Sonny's hands had worked their way into Will's boxers, and was grabbing at Will's buttocks to bring him even closer to Sonny's aching erection as they continued to lick and bite at one another while they kissed.

Suddenly, Will was moving away from Sonny. For a moment, Sonny worried that he might have changed his mind, but when Will ripped off his t-shirt and pulled down his boxers, leaving himself completely naked, Sonny realized that this was really going to happen. He took his own clothes off and the two of them simply stood and stared. They hadn't seen each other like this in two years. They had both lost weight, but Sonny didn't care about that. He was looking for telltale scars. Not seeing any new ones, Sonny began to cry. Will climbed back into bed, slightly worried.

"Baby, why are you so upset?"

"Will, I had a dream that you died in your bathroom when you cut your wrists because of me. I woke up screaming your name, and I sent out a plea to God, asking him to save you."

"It wasn't a dream, Sonny. I was about to do it when I heard your voice call out to me, and then I heard a knock at the door of the flat. So you see? You did save me, Baby."

"I need you inside me, Will. Now."

Sonny lay back down on the bed, spreading his legs as wide as he could so that Will could move in between. Will didn't wait long. He grabbed the lube from the bottom draw and started to pour some onto his fingers. He slowly pushed one inside Sonny's hole and let Sonny get used to the sensation. After a few minutes, Will started to move his finger in and out of Sonny. Soon Sonny began to push back, so Will removed his finger and added more lube, then pushed two fingers inside.

"Oh fuck this, just do it Baby!"

Will removed his fingers and coated his very hard and large cock then pushed inside his lover's body for the first time in two years.

Will slowly slid in and out, making sure that he had the right angle so that he hit Sonny's pleasure spot with each thrust. Sonny wrapped his feet around Will's bottom, pulling Will toward him and forcing him even deeper.

Words had never been needed between them when they made love. Sonny lay there, watching his soul mate. He could see that Will wasn't just making love to him, he was healing both their broken souls with each caress of his body.

Will knew that Sonny was close, so he slowly pulled all the way out, only to push back in even harder and faster. He was taking his time with deep slow strokes. This was about rekindling the flame they had once had. Just as Will was about to thrust inside once more, he looked deep into Sonny's eyes.

"Marry me, Sonny."


	7. Chapter 7

FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO THREE SPECIAL PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEEN MY BACK UP WITH BEING ABLE TO GIVE ME A BEAUTIFUL PICTURE FOR MY STORYLINE AND BETA SO THANK YOU ROXYGIRL AND BUTTERCUP , AND LASTLY I WOULD LIKE TO SEND OUT A BIG THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS OF THIS STORYLINE ,LOVE YOU ALL !

P,S AND A HUGE BIG THANK-YOU TO YOU MY CO-WRITER WHO IS HAVING SO MUCH FUN BEING DIRTY FOR ME ''

And here it is, the final super-length chapter of The Aspen Memories. I hope you all enjoy it!

"Oh fuck!" Sonny screamed at the top of his lungs as he came back down from the amazing high of being reunited with his soul mate. He was so overwhelmed that for a split second he forgot to answer.

"Yes, I will marry you, Will Horton!"

He couldn't help but feel guilty about everything though, and he sadly gazed into Will's eyes, gently caressing his face. "I don't deserve you though after the pain my family has caused you. You have to believe that I didn't know my mother felt that way about you. But her feelings wouldn't have matter if I hadn't said what I did in the office that day. I am so sorry. I never stopped loving you, Will. I would lie in my bed and dream about us being happy, and then I would wake up and reach for you, only to realize you weren't there."

Will's arms and legs were getting tired, so he slowly pulled out of his boyfriend's body. Sonny was afraid it was because he was upset.

"Please stay. I miss this!"

"Baby, I can't hold my weight up any longer."

"Then lay on top of me. I can take your weight."

Will carefully lay his body down onto Sonny, pinning him further into the bed. Sonny couldn't be happier.

Will snuggled into Sonny's neck and just breathed in his favorite smell. He'd missed it so much.

Sonny really didn't want to move from the bed or to make Will move from his spot, but his bladder was screaming for relief, so he had to make a quick trip to the toilet.

"Baby, you need to let me up so I can go to the toilet."

"Perfect timing, because I need to go too." Will chuckled.

"You can go to the one downstairs."

Will got off him so they could both go relieve themselves. Sonny used the master toilet upstairs, while Will wrapped the sheet around himself and headed to the one downstairs. He knew that they were the only two people around, bu he didn't feel comfortable walking around naked.

Sonny came out of the bathroom and couldn't help laughing when he saw that the sheet was missing. He knew what had happened to it, and he thought it was adorable.

"Baby, you do know that it's just you and me here, don't you?" He pulled on some track pants and a jumper and headed down the stairs to make some breakfast for them.

Sonny was at the fridge when Will eventually came into the room, nearly scaring the crap out of Sonny when he heard Will's voice only a few feet away from him.

"Do you want fried or scrambled eggs with your bacon?" Sonny asked once his heart rate returned to normal.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me." Will headed back up the stairs to get dressed while Sonny cooked.

Once he came back downstairs, he decided to set the table. He looked into the various drawers and found the silverware, then went looking for the saucers in the cupboard. He walked over and placed them on the table.

Walking back over to the coffee machine, he poured two mugs of fresh hot coffee as Sonny placed the food on the table.

"You did an amazing job on breakfast, Babe, but I would have been happy with just some toast."

The whole time that they were eating, Sonny could feel Will's eyes on him. It was simply breathtaking to feel the want and desire after all the time apart.

When the food was eaten, Sonny got up, rinsed the plates, and placed them in the dishwasher. As he moved around, he could feel Will's eyes on him. It was getting hard for him to focus, so he gave up and walked back over to Will. He grabbed the mug from Will's hand, placing it on the table, then pulled Will from his chair and walked to the couch with only one thing on his mind.

Sonny pushed Will onto the couch a little harder than he meant to. Luckily the couch was very comfortable, and Will merely bounced. Sonny didn't waste any time, and was straddling his boyfriend's lap in no time.

He leaned in, needing a taste of Will again after such a long time without him. He nipped at Will's top lip, asking for entrance. Will answered by immediately opened his mouth and placed his hands on Sonny's buttocks, pulling him closer. Soon tongues were caressing while hands were yanking tops off, only stopping their kiss long enough to remove their tops.

"Move!" growled Will, as he was getting very frustrated. He wanted to be inside Sonny now. Sonny got up and stripped off his pants, then pulled at Will's and climbed back onto his lover's lap.

"Babe, we don't have anything down here. It's upstairs."

"Don't need it! I haven't been with anyone since you, Baby. Please! I need you now."

Sonny got up and hurried to the spare bathroom, grabbing the bath oil, then ran back to Will, who was slowly stroking his cock, causing the pre-cum to ooze from the slit. Sonny was mesmerized, and the sight of the amazing creature in front of him was enough to cause him to drop the bottle of bath oil.

Sonny quickly prepared himself, then moved Will's hand out of the way. He positioned himself and slowly slid down, impaling himself on Will's cock. As he slid down, he focused on his future husband's blue eyes. Will gazed back at him with raw want and desire. Sonny used his knees to push himself up, only to slide back down again. Up and down slowly, just enjoying being with one another. After a few more lifts, they both came together in each other's arms.

"That was amazing, Baby!" Will said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Yes, that was out of this world." Sonny lifted himself off of his lover.

"Will, let's get married next week. I want to be able to call you my husband now. Everyone who matters could be here in a heartbeat. I know it's silly, but I don't care. I want us to start our new life now."

"Sounds great!" Will answered. "We need to get dressed and make some calls. I love you, Sonny Kiriakis."

"And I love you, Will Horton."

Of course everyone agreed to come to the big event the following Saturday. It was going to be a quiet gathering, and Eric was going to marry them as a wedding gift.

Two days after they decided to get married, Will went shopping for a ring for Sonny. He found one in the local jewelry shop. He had gone alone so that Sonny wouldn't see the ring until it went on his finger.

When he got back from shopping, Sonny was writing away on a pad, but stopped when Will came closer to him.

"Go away! I am writing my vows." Will had been trying to get a kiss hello from his man, but backed away grinning.

"Fine! I'll just go upstairs, get naked, and have a bath all on my own."

Sonny tried to focus on his vows, but the thought of his Will naked and wet was proving to be too much for him. He couldn't even write a word, let alone a sentence, so he gave up and went up the stairs.

Will started laughing as soon as Sonny walked into the master bathroom.

"I knew you couldn't fight it, Babe. Get in here with me so we can snuggle and soak."

Sonny was already naked, having stripped as soon as he got tot he top of the stairs.

Will spread his legs so that Sonny could sit between them.

"This is so nice, just being like this. And just think, we have until Thursday morning all to ourselves."

"Babe, what food do you want to have for the reception? We'll have to go do that on Wednesday. Thursday will be crazy with everyone arriving after lunch."

"Whatever you want is fine with me," Sonny said "And you're right about Thursday being crazy. I think Dad is planning to use the jet to fly everyone in at the same time. We also need to be thinking about where we want to go on our honeymoon, so we can ask him about using it to get there. We can go after everyone leaves the following Saturday."

"Sounds good. But for now, let's just lay here and relax. I love you, Baby, and that's all I need and want right now."

Sonny leaned his head back further and kissed Will.

"I am so in love with you it's crazy. And I am happy if you're with me, no matter where we are."

"Me too, Baby"

For the next few days, it was crazy for Will and Sonny. They cleaned the cabin and went shopping for food. In the end, they both decided not to write their vows, and to just speak from the heart. They were certain they'd know what to say.

For the next few days it was just crazy for will and Sonny cleaning up the Cabin and going shopping for food , in the end they had both decided to not both with writing down their vows ,they would know what to say on the day .

**Will POV**

As I lay in bed, watching him sleep peacefully at last, I couldn't help but think back to last night after he spoke to Justin on the phone. Once he was done, he went upstairs for a long bath. He didn't ask, and I didn't offer to join him because I knew that he wanted to be alone. When I made it upstairs two hours later, he was laying in bed, still crying. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into our bed, pulling him into my arms and holding him close to my heart as he cried himself to sleep. As I lay there looking out the window, my heart broke because of the heartache he felt over his mother.

Even though it's nice watching my future husband finally sleep, I need to go to the bathroom. We have a busy day ahead of us with everyone coming in this afternoon, so I carefully pull away so I won't wake my man, and quietly go for a shower.

As I wash myself under the warm water, I still can't believe that I'm here with my only love and that in two days I will be saying 'I do', and taking his name as my own. It's my wedding gift to my soul mate, and it will be announced in front of our family and friends.

**Sonny POV**

I stand outside the bathroom, disrobing and deciding to join my baby in the shower. I am still thinking about my mother not attending my wedding. I know she should be here for my big day, but nothing is going to spoil me marrying the love of my dreams.

As I progressively open the door, I can see him standing in the shower. '_He looks so beautiful,'_ I think to myself as steam intensifies the heat in the room and triggers my determination to be with my lover.

I open the door to the shower, and there he is, standing with his back to me, washing his hair, and looking as sexy as ever. His perfectly round buttocks stare at me as I scrutinize every part of his faultless frame.

Sometimes I wonder if Will is out of my league, but I know that's not true. I am just as sexy as he is. We are meant for each other. Soul mates indeed, and I intend to make him the happiest he has ever been.

I position myself within inches of his body, and began kissing his back as he whispers to me, "Oh Baby! I'm so glad you're here." I thought he would be surprised that I joined him, and as he turns around, my eyes immediately refocus on his wet and appealing pectoral and abdominal regions.

"I wanted to give you a hand," I communicate as I lean in toward my husband to be, wrap my hands around his soapy head, and press my lips against his. Our tongues connect in a deep and enthusiastic kiss, and we both became aroused.

We were embracing, and I suggested to Will, "Can I please help you soap down?" All he could do was smile, as if there were no need for a response, and so I grab the soap and begin applying it to his delicious body. I make him feel good in every way possible, beginning with his face and shoulders, then working my way down his chest and abs, reaching his legs and feet.

With every motion, he acknowledges his pleasure by moaning, "Baby, I love you. I love you." Seemingly he wants me to take things further.

I push my man against the wall and ask him to spread his legs. I lower myself to my knees, and, gently pull back his foreskin, cleaning his penis and balls. After washing him there, it only seems appropriate that I indulge in one of his best assets. After all, I came here with the intention of satisfying him.

Teasing my honey by tickling his scrotum, I gently place my mouth over his erection and work my way down his shaft with the goal of reaching the base. Looking up, I massage his chest with my free hand, and his hand meets mine. He grabs my fingers and plays with them as his other hand strokes his moist hair.

His armpits look amazing and almost freakishly he starts teasing me by feeling them with such graciousness, and then he makes his way to his sensitive nipples. I suddenly have to explore further.

"Hey, Baby, what are you doing?" he seems disappointed as I remove my mouth from his boner and slowly transfer it to his abs and smoothly toned chest, reaching his nipples. I work around his teat with much gentility, but I know deep down he is urging for more.

As I lick each nipple, I hear his soft whimpering, "Ohhh yeah," validating my suspicions. We are now standing facing one another. He kisses my neck with love, and then stimulates my ears with his tongue before it connects with mine. With the steaming water pouring down on us, I grab his cock and rub it against mine. Starting slowly, I soon increase the speed to a rapid pace.

"I'm not going to be able to hold on for long, Baby," he cries out as his head is tilted back. I escalate the stroking to full speed as the adrenaline runs through bodies, and we soon discharge our creamy white liquid together. It covers our hands as we break our kiss, and I look down to see the result. "We need to do this every night," I converse to Will as we stand in one another's arms and contemplate that this is just the beginning. We aren't even married yet, but our unfettered desire to accomplish our sexual fantasies is just so exciting.

Once I got my breathing under control, I gave my baby a light kiss on his lips and got out of the shower so that he could finish in peace after our amazing time together. I knew that I needed to get out or I would have him pinned to the shower wall, and we didn't have the time for that right now.

**Will POV**

"Babe, is it ok with you if we just have a small breakfast this morning? You know we're going to be eating large ones starting tomorrow morning with everyone here, so maybe we could just have cereal and maybe fruit and coffee today."

"Good idea. That's fine, Baby. I should be down in a minute unless you want to come back in here with me." Sonny looked at me and moved his hand closer to his cock.

"I really want to so bad, but we never know when to stop once we start, and we have a lot to do before this afternoon. Hurry up and come downstairs when you're done." He looked at his lover all wet, and quickly ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly got dressed and straightened the bedroom a bit before heading down the stairs to get breakfast ready for the two of them.

When I made it downstairs after getting dressed, my baby was already putting the cereals and a tray of fruit out for the two of us to choose from. He was heading for the coffee pot to pour our morning drinks. As I walked over to the table, I couldn't believe that in two days he would be my husband for real at last, and not just in my head.

Both the boys worked on their own list of chores while they ate their cereal, as they had a lot to get for their dinner tonight, and they also had to double check that everything was done before Saturday. Once they finished and had cleaned up after breakfast, they shared a few long, slow kisses, then headed out to the car to go shopping.

"Hey, Baby, is that where everyone is staying? It's huge! That wasn't here when I lived here before. I can't believe how much this part of town has changed."

"Yes, Uncle Victor booked two whole floors for everyone. Dad told me so last night."

"If the outside is this awesome to look at, I can only imagine what the inside is like." Will went back to his list, and didn't see the smile on Sonny's face.

What Will didn't know was that Sonny had booked the honeymoon suite for three nights as his wedding gift to his husband.

Sonny parked the Land Rover and they grabbed the winter coats and got out, heading into the shops to pay for the stuff Sonny had called in an order for the week before. They were shocked to learn that there was nothing to pay for. Someone had called two days after the order had been made and had canceled it. Not knowing what to do, they left the store and went to get a hot chocolate.

**Will POV**

"As we waited for our orders to be taken, I could see Sonny's eyes getting glassy as he teared up. I reached out for him, but he got up and walked out, leaving me behind just as the waiter walked up to take our order. I got up also and told him, "Sorry, change of plans," and headed for the door to catch up with my baby. Not sure which way he went after leaving, I grabbed my phone and sent a message.

**Where are you, Baby?**

**I will meet you back at the car in an hour, ok?**

**I love you, Sonny.**

No answer came back. I wasn't really sure what to do now, as everything had gone to shit. Was the wedding off? Was this just one more nail in the coffin to prove that we are not meant to be together? Was it her? Had she done this? As I wandered through the streets, I found myself back at the spot where we first met that fateful day, and I knew what I had to find out. I ran back to the shop where we found out the order had been canceled. I waited in line to be served by the same man who had told us the news. I quickly looked at his name tag as he smiled at me.

"Hello, Danny. I was just here a few moments ago with my fiancee', and we were told that our food order was canceled by phone, but neither of us was the caller. You see, it was for our wedding on Saturday. Is there any way possible that you would be able to tell me if the caller was male of female?"

As I had been talking to him, an older lady walked over and asked what was the matter, so I explained our story again, hoping that she would be able to help.

"Well, I was sworn to absolute secrecy until Saturday, but the food is being delivered to the kitchen of St. Regis Resort for a wedding reception for the Horton-Kiriakis family. And young man, I take it by the tears welling up that you are the Horton part of the equation, because you are definitely not dark skinned."

"Yes, Will Horton, and I am sorry for making you break your secret. Was it a Kiriakis that payed for the food?"

"Just let me go and find the order book, Will." I smiled at her as I wiped away the tears that had started to fall after she told me the news.

She walked away from the counter and pulled me aside from the people that had been listening as they waited to be served.

"It seems that you have a wonderful family who cares for you and your future husband. It was paid in full by someone named Mrs. E.J. Dimera. Does that mean something to you? I hope that it eases your troubles."

"Yes it does. That's my mother. Thank you so much for taking the time to look it up and for telling me."

As I started to leave the shop, everyone was wishing us well in our happy life together as husbands.

I quickly walked back to the car and found my soul mate sitting in the driver's seat, looking so heartbroken. His face was red and puffy from all the tears that he had shed in silence while he was alone without me holding in my arms.

"Baby, I went back and found out who it was. It took some pleading, but I know."

"It was her, wasn't it, Will?"

I knew who he meant, and it broke my heart to think that we both were thinking about his mother, but I knew for him it was so much worse and it always would be to think that his own mother would do something like that.

"No, Baby, it wasn't her. In fact, it was going to be a surprise wedding gift from my parents. The food that we ordered will be delivered to our wedding reception at St. Regis."

When he didn't answer me, I got worried that he had already made up his mind that it was just too hard, but what I didn't expect was seeing his body shake as his heart broke at hearing it was my mother and not his. I pushed my seat back hard and reached for my baby, pulling him towards me as he crawled onto my lap. I held him close to my heart in my arms as he let it all out.

**Sonny POV**

Twenty minutes later, I could feel myself waking up to the fact that I was straddling my lover's lap in our car. I sat back and looked at my reason for living for a few moments.

"I love you so much, Will Horton."

"I love you, Sonny Kiriakis Now, do you want to drive, or do you want me to? I really want to take you home and get you to bed."

Suddenly I was getting off my lover's lap and climbing back into the driver's seat. I started the car, and was on the road before Will could bring his own seat back to an upright position. He fastened his seat belt while he laughed at me.

When we got home, our plans to make love for a few hours was shot down due to a nice surprise waiting inside the house.

As I stand here looking at him, wrapped up in her arms, I see someone who will always be there for her best friend and grandson. As I turned to walk into the kitchen, I am pulled into a tight, warm hug. I think it's Maggie, since I can tell it's a woman, and not Dad.

"Honey, I will love you as if you were my own son, alright? And I know how great her loss will be, even if she never does.

Justin had been coming out of the toilet when he heard Samantha's words to his son. He still couldn't wrap his mind around his ex-wife's thoughts about their son, so he hoped and prayed that Sonny would find the caring mother in his mother-in-law that he would never find in Adrienne, who had packed her things and left the country, turning her back on her marriage and children, taking the money that Victor had offered her.

**Sonny POV**

I couldn't speak, as I was choking on my tears, but she could see that I would like that a lot, and with that she took me back into her arms and held me like a mother does when comforting their son.

I couldn't speak as my throat was holding back my tears ,but she could see that I would like that a lot and with that she took me back into her arms and held me like a mother should do when comforting their son .

"Alright, everyone! I want you to write down what you want to eat! Maggie and I are going to go and get food for everyone, so order now!"

Twenty minutes later, the ladies were heading out the door for the local Chinese place that Sonny had suggested. After his heartfelt moments with his future mother-in-law, he had caught up with Justin, and learned what his father had been through over the last few days. Of course, the boys would never know everything that had happened, but the parts that they did know was too much for Sonny to take in at once, and so he had needed his partner's loving arms. That's where he'd spent most of the day, just snuggling up to Will.

"Do you think we should tell your mom that we know about the reception, or should we have some fun with them?"

"

'' ALRIGHT EVERYONE I WANT YOU TO WRITE ON THE WRITING PAD WHAT YOU ARE WANTING FOR TEA , AS MAGGIE AND I ARE GOING TO GO AND GET SOME FOOD FOR TEA, SO ORDER UP NOW ''

Twenty minutes the ladies were heading out the door to the Local Chinese Place that sonny had suggested from will's Arms,after his heartfelt moments with his future -mother -in -law and finding out what his father have been through over the last few days but of course none of the boys would ever know what really happened , it was just to much for sonny to take in emotionally in one day so he had needed his boyfriends lovey arms so that it where he has been for most of the after noon snuggled up .

'' Do you think that we should tell your mother that we know about our Reception , or could have some fun with them ''

"I don't know," Will said with a grin. "We'll figure something out tomorrow. I still can't believe your dad flew nearly everyone in on one big jet. I must admit that I'm kind of happy that the rest of the gang will fly in tomorrow. I don't think I could handle my family and Toby all arriving at the same time. It was nice just hanging out with our family tonight."

Yes, me too, Babe."

Just then Marlena and Maggie walked through the door with the food and some bottles of wine, heading straight for the kitchen.

"Come on, people, let's eat while the food is hot! Hey, you two over there on the counter, stop making out! You can do that later when we are gone for the night!"

"Fine, we're coming, Come on, Baby, let's go and eat so we can work it off later."

**Will POV**

It had just hit 10pm when everyone said goodnight and headed for the resort, leaving Will and Sonny behind. They promised they would be back for lunch, instead of breakfast, as they had all wanted to sleep in. Plans were made for a late lunch.

I went to clean up, but found out that Mum had already cleared away the dirty dishes and put the empty plastic containers in the bin, so I had nothing to clean up after all. I walked over to my babe, who was started to go to sleep while laying on the couch watching the TV, with the sound muted.

"Come on,, Honey, let's get you to bed." I helped my man up, wrapping my arms around his waist, and we headed to bed. Just this once we were too tired for any play time. All we wanted to do was sleep.

The next morning we hit the ground in a rush. Neither of us had remembered to set the clock, so Justin banging on the front door at 11am was our wake up call. No making love for us.

It just hit 10pm when everyone said goodnight and headed for the Resort , leaving will and sonny behind and promised that they would be back here for Lunch instead of Breakfast as they had all said that they didn't to lay in , so plans were made for a Late Lunch .

I went to clean up but found out that mum had clean away the dirty dishes and put the Empty Plastic Containers in the Bin ,so I had nothing to clean up after all , I walked over to my babe who was starting to so to sleep laying on the couch while the TV was going with no sound .

'' COME ON HONEY LETS GET YOU TO BED '' so I help my man up wrapping my arm around his waist and we headed for our bed to sleep , just this once we were to tired for any play time .

When we the hit the next morning in a mad rush as neither of us set the Clock , so Justin banging on the front door at 11 am was our wake up call so no making love for us now .

"Morning, Dad. We kinda forgot to set the clock last night, so come on in and sit down while we get our breakfast sorted."

"Morning, Will."

"Morning, Justin. Babe, do you want toast or fruit and cereal?"

"Toast is fine, Baby."

"So, boys, have you decided what you're wearing tomorrow? Do you both have nice suits?" Justin sat watching them as they ate breakfast.

"Well, we were going to just wear our really good pair of jeans and some nice shirts that Will and I bought the other day while we were out shopping for the other stuff. Even though the ceremony will be her in the cabin, we thought we'd dress nicely for the day. Right, Baby?"

"That is good, because your wedding day has been moved as a gift to you both. I wasn't really supposed to let you know, but if it were me I would like to know so I could dress for it."

"Sonny and I also found out by accident yesterday that the food was paid for and was being sent to the kitchen of St. Regis Resort for our reception. What else is there that we don't know about?"

"Don't be mad, but we all knew that it would be crowded in here with everyone trying to find seats for your service, so we thought it would be easier and more comfortable for the guests if it was held somewhere else. I hope the two of you are not too mad at us changing your wedding place."

"No, Dad, we aren't. Honestly, looking at all of us here last night, it was a tight fit. And that was without everyone being here. So, yes, it's a good idea to have it somewhere else."

When breakfast was over, Will ran upstairs to have a shower, leaving Sonny and his dad to catch up since they didn't get to do a lot of talking the night before.

Once Sonny heard the water running, he knew that it was safe to talk about his plans.

"Dad, I have booked the honeymoon suite for three nights as my gift to Will. Yesterday when we drove past and looked at the hotel, he was like a little kid, talking about it being so beautiful outside with the snow everywhere. I know that he feels strange about our money, and he used to make a big deal if I bought something or spent anything on him when we were together before. I just know he's going to freak out when he finds out that we won't be coming back here tomorrow night for our wedding night."

Well, I guess he'll just have to get used to being married into a very rich family from tomorrow on. I am so happy that you found your way back to one another after what has happened."

"Dad, I am so ready to start living my life the way I have always dreamed, with Will by my side as my future. I would give up my money in a second if he asked me to."

Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs. Sonny bolted up the stairs in fear, followed by his father, only to find Will crumpled on the floor, crying.

Justin suddenly realized that Will had heard Sonny's words. He turned around and walked back down the stairs and grabbed his coat. He knew that they needed time alone, so he decided to come back with the rest of the family for lunch.

**Sonny POV**

"Baby, what is it? Tell me!"

He didn't answer, so I got down onto my knees and moved in closer to him. He was slightly shaking, and he still had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Baby, we need to get you dressed. You're starting to shiver. Come on, Honey, get up for me." As I started to move, he looked up at me.

"You would give up all this for me?" Suddenly, I realized just what he'd heard me saying to my dad.

"Yes, I would give it all up for you. Nothing matters to me but you, Will. Now why don't you help me get undressed so I can take my shower?"

No one came for lunch that day. Justin told them Sonny and Will needed time to write their final vows and everyone stayed away.

"Hello, Marlena, how is John liking the snow?"

"He went back inside when I told him that dinner was off with the guys. Justin, what happened?"

"Will has just realized how much my son loves your grandson, and it was a big shock to hear that Sonny would give up everything for him without a second thought. I left Sonny watching Will, as he was coming to terms with that fact."

At last the day had come for Sonny and Will. While Will was having his shower, Sonny packed a bag with some clothes for both of them to wear when they had meals with the family and when they came home on Tuesday. He quickly ran and put the bag in the car so that Will wouldn't notice it. As Sonny walked back into the house, he received a message on his phone. Thinking it was his dad, he looked, only to see that it was from her.

**Please, Sonny, don't do this. It's a huge mistake for you!**

**Will POV**

"I was under the shower, singing to myself and just so happy that in a few hours I would be saying 'I do' to my soul mate. I only wish that I could give him more than just taking his name. We had slept in this morning, as Sonny had shown me many times last night just how much he loves me. Thank God we had a late service planned.

I had left my clothes on the bed, as I knew that Sonny would be getting in right after me, and I put on some aftershave and walked out into the bedroom.

"Honey, it's your turn!"

I looked around for him, thinking that he'd already be heading this way. Instead, he was just coming up the stairs, and his eyes looked hurt for some reason.

"Baby, what is it?" I walked to him, to take him into my arms.

"Nothing, just forget it." He walked straight past me and into the bathroom, locking me out. As I was getting dressed, I could hear his phone gong crazy with messages being sent through. I finished getting ready and headed down the stairs to check his phone. I didn't need to look to see who it was who had hurt my soon-to-be husband.

**Sonny POV**

"As I got under the hot water, I told myself that I was not going to let her ruin our wonderful day. Yes, it hurts, but I know that it will get better with time, and starting from today, I have a reason to be happy with the amazing and wonderful man who is waiting for me.

When we got tot he hotel reception, our families were waiting for us. I walked over to Dad and whispered in his ear as I passed my phone over to him.

When we got to the Hotel Reception , our families were waiting for us , I walked over to dad and whispered in his Ear as I passed my phone over to Him .

"She has been trying to make me see the light even now. I need a new phone."

"Hey, Mum, you look so beautiful in that dress. Hi, Dad, so glad that you got here in time. How was your flight from Paris?"

"I wouldn't miss this no matter how busy I was. Hello, Sonny, Welcome to our crazy family."

'Baby, why don't you go with your parents and catch up with the others? I just want to talk to Dad for a minute."

"OK, Baby, I will go and catch up with the guys. Hurry though, because I want to marry you now!"

Once Will had walked away from me, I headed out to the car and grabbed our bag, then came back in to get our key. Dad was looking through the messages my mother had sent.

"Hello, Mr. Kiriakis. Here is your key to the suite. If you would like us to take your luggage upstairs for you, we can, and we will also have a bottle of champagne and strawberries for you and your husband."

"Thank you." I passed the bag over to the young lady at the reception desk and walked away. I could see that Dad was getting pissed at the messages that he was reading.

"Come on, Son, let's go and get you married to that wonderful William Horton. I'm sure that he's missing you already."

When we got to the door and Dad opened it for me, I was utterly shocked and so surprised to see my two brothers standing next to my uncle and talking to my future husband. I hadn't seen them in a long time.

"Did you call them, Dad?"

"Yes, I did, and they caught the jet straight here to witness their baby brother getting married."

I couldn't find my voice, as it was becoming too much for me. My brothers had flown in to be here on my big day. I closed my eyes to keep the tears at bay just for a moment and took a deep breath to calm my feelings.

**Will POV**

I could feel him enter the room even before I turned around. I was surprised that his two older brothers had flown in to surprise my baby. I was so happy that he had someone to stand by him at the wedding. They are being really welcoming to me, even joking that it was about time that someone took Sonny down finally. I was finding out some of his dirty secrets when I felt that he needed me, so I went to him in a second, taking him into my arms as he took deep breaths to calm his feelings of finding his brothers in the room

"You ready to become my husband now?" I caressed his cheek and looked into his beautiful brown eyes, which had an extra sparkle in them now. I knew why. It wasn't because of me, but because he had his dad and two older brothers to stand by his side. I didn't let go of his hand, just turned and led him to the front of the room.

**Sonny POV**

As I let Will pull me toward the front of the room, I suddenly saw everyone sitting down in their seats, and I saw Will's uncle standing there waiting for us, smiling at me as I got close.

Once we were in place, I saw that Will's little brother was standing behind him, holding something very special in his hands as he smiled at me. I was so focused on the little man that I didn't hear my name being called, but when I was tapped across the top of my head, I knew it was one of my brothers. I turned to see Nicholas (Nicky) standing behind me with his hand out, I put my hand into my pocket and pulled the little ring box out, placing it in his hand. I was still trying to settle down, so I just smiled at him.

"So, on this beautiful day, we are all gathered together to witness these two loving soul mates become one after their ups and downs and many years apart.

"Who stands before God to give Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis to this man?"

"We do."

Sonny had expected his father or uncle, but he didn't ever imagine that it would be his two brothers' voices speaking on behalf of the family.

"Who stands before God to give William Robert Horton to this man?"

"We do."

Both Will and Sonny have their own vows to say to one another, but before they do, Johnny and Nicholas, can I have the rings please?"

**Will POV**

I grabbed his hand and looked into those brown eyes and told him how I felt.

"You gave me a reason to keep breathing when I had no want or desire to be here anymore. That day when we ran into each other, I was going to end my sadness, but your eyes told me to stay. Baby, I don't have much to offer you today except my body and soul, and you already have my heart in my hands. So on this day in front of our family, I promise to cherish and love you until my last breath."

**Sonny POV**

I had started crying with Will's words, so he wiped away my tears as I grabbed his free hand. I wanted to hold both his hands as I said my vows.

"Baby, I didn't know what a soul mate was until that day. We didn't even know each other that day, but for some reason I had to have you in my life. You say that I was your reason to live. Well, I guess we are soul mates after all, because you are my air to breathe everyday. So, on this day in front of our family, I promise to cherish and love only you until my last breath.

"Will, take this ring that has been blessed by God and myself, and place it on his finger while you say what you had in mind.

"I William Robert Horton-Kiriakis take you to be my lifeline and soul mate, and I promise to never stop telling you that I love you." I pushed the ring onto his finger and I took a deep breath.

**Sonny POV**

I took the ring and placed it on his finger.

"I, Jackson "Sonny" Horton-Kiriakis, take you to be my only lifeline and soul mate, and I stand her today and promise to hold and keep you safe from the bad dreams for every day of our lives as husbands."

"You may kiss, boys."

"So, ladies and gentlemen, with my blessings I would like to finally introduce Mr. and Mr. Horton-Kiriakis."

Of course, all the ladies were crying happy tears for Sonny and Will. Everyone hugged the boys and wished them well on their new life together.

**Will POV**

I could see that he wanted to go and catch up with his brothers, so I leaned into his hear. "Babe, you go over there, and I will go and talk to my mum for a bit while we're waiting for the ok to head to the reception.

As I look at my husband, I fall even more in love with him if that's possible. "I am so in love with you, Sonny!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his body close to mine as I kissed him for a few minutes. Then I quickly pulled away.

As I got closer to Mum, I could see that something was upsetting her. When E.J. Walked away, leaving us alone, I suddenly realized that my words to Sonny had hit home with her. Shit!

I could see her body moving from sobbing, so I moved in and took her into my arms and held her. My shirt was going to get wet, but I didn't care. Eventually the tears stopped, and she pulled back slightly so that we could talk.

"I could never be prouder to be your mother than I am right this minute. I know that sonny is never going to be able to take away the pain that your father and I caused you. I have always love you, Will, just in my own sick and messed up way. I am sorry that my actions caused you that much pain, but I promise you here and now that from this day on I will be the mother that you have always needed and wanted. Both to you and to your husband if you give me the chance."

"I love you, Mum. I never stopped, even when I hated you for everything, and I owe you a thank you for putting this amazing reception together and for paying for the food.

"No! You don't owe me anything! I wanted to give you this as our wedding gift to you and Sonny. Speaking of your husband, he is looking worried. Go and spend time with your new family. We can talk later."

I kissed her on the cheek and walked away, knowing that we would be fine now. As I walked past E.J., getting a drink for Mum, he stopped me and gave me a hug, wishing Sonny and I well in our new life together. As I got closer to Sonny, I could see his body slowly relax as he saw me coming. He reached out his hand, which I gladly took, as I smiled at his two brothers. I snuggled into his side as his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close as we talked.

Twenty minutes later, we were tapped on our shoulders, letting us know that the reception room was ready for us to enter. We all started to head that way as a large group since neither Sonny nor I wanted to be center of attention.

The seating had been set up with large round tables so that everyone could be seated together and be able to catch up with the boys. Samantha wanted to be close to her baby, so she sat right next to Will on one side, with Sonny on the other. Sonny had his dad on his other side, and the rest of the seats were filled by whoever wanted to sit there at the time. Nothing was traditional wedding style. Even the dance would be their own choice.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please! We are ready to serve now, so would Will and Sonny please come up and get their meals? Thank you!"

"Come on, Baby, let's go."

**Will POV**

I was being pulled along by Sonny, which I was liking a lot because I could check out his tight ass of his which would be mine for the taking later tonight. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even realize we had reached the serving table until I got a rather hard nip on my top lip to get my attention.

"Baby, do you want some food to eat or not? And it might be a good idea to leave those thoughts until we're alone so we can act on them."

When I looked up, the waiting staff were looking at me in a way that said they could tell exactly what I had been thinking about my husband. I hurriedly got my food and followed my man back to our seats.

The food menu was four meats: lamb, beef, chicken and pork. It also contained salads, pasta, vegetables and a wedding cake which was going to be the only dessert.

Everyone had enjoyed their meals and the conversation. The plates had been cleared and taken to the kitchen by the wait staff, and the wine, which was non-alcoholic, was flowing freely. The music had been playing quietly in the background all evening, but now the lighting was dimmed and the music got louder. It was time to dance.

I had been talking to my grandmother when I heard the first verse of a song that I thought would be perfect for our first dance as husbands. I got up and walked over to Sonny and grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I always will care._

_Through weakness and strength,_

_Happiness and sorrow,_

_For better, for worse_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on._

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for you, I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on._

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you_

_Can't wait to start._

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you._

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on._

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All I need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you._

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on._

There wasn't another person on the dance floor, and the room was in complete silence. They had all heard ever word being sung by Shania Twain, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room, including Justin's.

When the second song came on, neither Will nor Sonny moved. This time it was Celine Dion's 'Because You Loved Me'.

Once that song finished, there was a tap on both shoulders from Will's mother and Sonny's sister-in-law, Gina, who was married to Nicholas.

"I would like to dance with my new son-in-law if I may," Samantha told Sonny.

Sonny danced with his new mother-in-law while his husband danced with Sonny's sister-in-law. It hurt Sonny to know that Will was being welcomed into the family by a female who wasn't Adrienne. He was trying hard not to think about her, but she was his mother after all.

"Sonny, give her time. She might surprise you and show up one day at your front door."

"No she won't, and I really need to move on, starting from today."

The rest of the evening was nice. The couple was surprised by speeches from Toby and Nicholas, and then they found out that the families had gotten together and gotten them several wedding gifts. They were completely speechless and rather emotional because of the very expensive gifts which included an all-expense-paid honeymoon in Greece from Maggie and Victor, a get away to a private island from Justin, a world cruise from Kate, Lucas, E.J., and Samantha, and an open-date ticket so they could go home to Salem whenever they wanted to visit.

In addition the men had given each other the changing of their surnames, and Sonny had one additional surprise for Will, which his new husband would find out about within the next hour if Sonny had his way.

**Will POV**

As we all said goodnight, everyone was still wanting to party. I couldn't believe that my first night with my husband was going to be spent in the honeymoon suite of such a beautiful hotel.

I let myself be pulled away by my husband, and as we stepped into the elevator, he pressed the button. My heart began to pound as he jumped into my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I love you so much, my beautiful husband," he pronounces to me before tilting his head toward mine and pressing his soft supple lips against mine.

Our tongues are deeply entwined as my Sonny lifts my shirt up and caresses my back, as his hardening cock presses against mine. I so want to take him right here and now, but my claustrophobia would have gotten the better of me.

"Baby...Baby, let's just wait until we get into the suite," I say to him after breaking the kiss. He wanted to continue, and moves his lips to my left ear, and sucks on the earlobe, something he knows I can't resist.

I smile with pleasure, and it is at this point that my own member rises to a semi-erect state. I consider going further, and I have to remind myself that we've got the rest of our lives with each other.

"Honey, we've reached the top," I breathe, and he ends his tantalizing assault on my earlobe just as the elevator door opens on our floor.

Sonny was in my arms, as I led him into the stunning suite, and we were hypnotized by its beauty. It was totally perfect – perfect for the beginning of the rest of our lives together.

"I love you so much, Will," he said with such conviction that I had no choice but believe it with everything in me. I moved swiftly to the king sized bed, and gently pushed against his shoulder to get him to lie down. One he as on his back, I gracefully fell on top of him, landing on his stomach. He looks into my eyes with profound love, and I gaze directly into his puppy dog brown eyes and share his sentiments.

"I love you more than anyone in the world, Baby."

Our shirts were already untucked because of all the mischievousness in the elevator, and I slowly and sensually began to remove his shirt, button by button, then threw it onto the floor. Kicking off our shoes and socks, we got more comfortable, and I lowered my tongue to his torso.

"Hmm. Oh, William! Oh yeah!" he softly moans as my incessant licking of his abdominal region now requires some equal attention elsewhere. My tongue travels up and down his beautifully toned physique, paying extra attention this sensitive nipples and the traces of chest hair that I like to have in my mouth for a few extra seconds.

At this point I have completely forgotten my earlier thoughts that there was no urgency and that we have the rest of our lives to be intimate. All I want is to be with my husband physically, so I rapidly take off my shirt, revealing my own faultless chest, then momentarily hop off the bed to remove both our pants.

Now that we are both just in our underwear, I position myself at his groin, and with his inviting boner protruding through his briefs, I take it partially into my mouth as Sonny encourages me.

"Baby, you're making me so hard right now. Take it all, please!"

I strip off his underwear and toss them next to the rest of our clothing as his long, thick, and rock hard pole stands proudly before my eyes.

"I need you to satisfy me, please, Will!"

"Are you sure, Babe?"

"Very sure."

I start by jiggling his balls, giving him a gentle sensation that reverberates around his body before touching his tip with my tongue and mildly licking up the drops of pre-cum, a strong indication that he is ready for me to please him.

I start by Jiggling his Balls giving him a Gentle Sensation that Reverberates around his Body before touching his Tip with my Tongue and mildly licked up the Drops of Pre-cum, a Strong indication that he was ready for me to please him.

My mouth wraps around his shaft, and I slowly move up and down as he thrusts up from the bed to provide me with more stimulation.

"Oh yeah, you're doing so good, Baby!" Sonny cries out as he massages his own nipples to provide himself the ultimate pleasure.

As I am devouring his cock with increasing force, I use my free hand to remove my own rainbow colored briefs. I grasp my erection and begin to stroke myself.

Now that we are both naked, I want to lie on top, so I prevent myself from jerking off for too long. I want to be inside my Sonny when I cum.

When I separate my mouth from his member, I can tell he is disappointed, as he continues to play with his smooth chest.

"Hey, what's up, Babe?"

"Nothing. It's just you. Being with you. I feel so happy right now. I have the best husband in the world."

"So do I, Will. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to let you go."

With that reinforcement of our devotion, I climb onto my man, giving him more tender kisses on his chest as I make my way to his neck.

Kissing his neck and face preceded my nibbling on his ears, repaying the favor from the elevator. I forgot that he was ticklish on his ears, and his body rose suddenly from the mattress as he started to giggle.

Smiling back at him, I now pressed my lips to his, and our tongues connected as our erections rubbed against one another with incredible satisfaction.

We start rolling around in the bed, and I privately want to be in charge. We continue to lock lips and use as much of the bed as we can to enhance our first intimate moment as a married couple.

Hormones were raging in the suite as Sonny clutched my ass cheeks with his soft hands as he forced his way on top of me.

Removing his hands from underneath me, he now positioned my arms above my head, revealing my shaved armpit region.

"Hmmmm, Baby, what have you been doing behind my back?"

Guess you're gonna have to punish me, Sonny."

My baby leans down and uses his tongue to stimulate my armpits with the little hair I have there before transferring his weight and attention to my pectoral muscles and my fully erect nipples.

"Yeah, Sonny, that feels good," I express as he works over my body.

I know I can't hold on much longer, and I bring his head back to mine and embrace him with more passion.

Sonny, on top, was in the best place to help me climax As our bodies thrust with an overwhelming desire to bring one another to completion, we sensed and imminent eruption and so to hasten the process we become even more physical.

Our uncut cocks were throbbing with pleasure, and as our kissing became deeper, it was too much for our seminal fluid to stay inside our shafts.

Simultaneously, there was an explosion of our creamy fluid which spilled onto the bed.

After our first time as a married couple, we fell into each other's arms. The wet patches on the bed were a strong reminder of how surreal this was.

We are together forever. Sonny and I are married – husbands, soul mates, and this is only the beginning of our future.

As he tenderly caressed my face, he reiterated how much we mean to one another. "I love you, William Horton-Kiriakis. I truly have found the love of my life."

"I love you, Sonny Horton-Kiriakis, more than you can ever know, Babe.

We hold each other tightly as he plays with my blond hair. All I could think is how lucky I am to have the most amazing man in the world cradled up to my body. I never want this moment to end.

A few days later, Will and Sonny were on their honeymoon in Greece, holding hands as they walked from the hotel to the very private beach, which overlooked a spectacular view. Wearing comfortable swimwear consisting of singlets and board shorts enabled the handsome newlyweds to show off their assets confidently as they made their way to the sand, carrying their towels and their honeymoon bag.

"It's just you and me, Babe," gushed Sonny, hinting that they should make the most of their special time together.

As they reached the sand, Will positioned himself in front of his husband, caressed the back of his neck, and leaned in for a loving kiss, which Sonny delightfully accepted. "You have made me the happiest man in the world."

Will cautiously observes the vacant beach as Sonny removes his dark blue singlet and massages his muscular upper frame before Will exposes his own impressive toned torso. Shall we go for a swim?" Will suggested, bringing an enormous smile across the Kirakis hunk's face.

"I think you know the answer to that," replied Sonny, and with that confirmation the grooms removed their board shorts, revealing their bare bodies sparkling in the Grecian sun. The darted across the sand and hit the water, causing a splash. Sonny eagerly sprayed his husband with the blue sea water, and his lover was compelled to retaliate by dunking his head under the water.

As Sonny's head rose back to the surface, he had a mouthful of sea water which he quickly spit out.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I thought you'd like the saltiness," Will chuckled.

You'll get yours, Will. All in good time, my love, all in good time."

They continued to frolic in the ocean, free and uninhibited, verifying their decision to get married and honeymoon in Greece was beyond perfect. With their arms around each other, the love and tenderness was personified with persistent lip locking, a sign that Mr. Will Horton-Kiriakis and Mr Sonny Horton-Kiriakis were exactly where they wanted to be. Their love for one another was unbreakable.

"I could stay in the water with you forever," Will affirmed as he lowered his hands to his husband's perfectly round buttocks and squeezed his cheeks, which caused the desired response from Sonny.

"I love you more than anything or anyone in my life. My love, you are the best thing that could have ever happened to me," declared a very happy Sonny as they waded in the exquisite sea for a few more minutes.

Ultimately, as tempting as spending all day in the water sounded, Will and Sonny decided to exit the water, their wet naked bodies looking delicious under the warmth of the sun. They reached their belongings on the sand, and dried off their faultless physiques with their matching towels – another wedding gift they had given each other.

Both men unrolled their towels onto the crystallized sand, and as Will placed his body down, he grabbed the bottle from the bag and asked politely, "Will you rub some lotion on me, Baby?"

"Sure," responded a very happy Sonny. Will lowered himself onto his stomach and placed his hands at his side. His head rested on the edge of the towel near the sand as he closed his dreamy baby blue eyes.

Sonny started working with his fingertips, and every so often Will would respond. "Oh that feels so good. You're making me feel so good." Sonny made circular motions with his hands, paying attention to each vertebrae. Sonny sat on his knees and pressed his lips down Will's spine, careful not to get lotion in his mouth.

He grabbed the bottle again and squeezed more of the lotion onto his hands, this time smearing it onto the back of Will's neck, shoulders, legs, and arms. With each application, he repeated the process of pleasuring his man with his soft, supple lips.

Positioning himself next to Will's body, Sonny passionately enveloped his right ear with his mouth, licking inside the shell and bringing stimulation to the Horton stud, culminating in an imposing erection.

"Oh, do my other ear," insisted Will, causing Sonny to move around to the other side and comply with his husband's wishes. As Sonny became a little more aggressive, Will decided to thrust his body upon the towel to attain some friction and get the maximum stimulation on his cock.

Sonny went back to his original position and began to rub Will's legs, whose boner was throbbing with pleasure and pain. Sonny lifted Will's leg and began to take a toe into his mouth. He sucked on his man's toes one by one, before covering the whole foot with is orifice, and then repeating the process with the other foot as Will continued to moan occasionally. 'Oh, Baby, I'm feeling so good!"

With Will's buttocks staring at him, Sonny lowered his legs and spread the Horton's ass cheeks, creating the pleasant opportunity to explore his hole. He placed his own legs on either side of Will, and expelled saliva into the inviting passage. As Will continued to propel himself forwards and then backwards uncontrollably, his Kiriakis god lowered down, stretched the pink hole further, and used his tongue to eat out his husband for the first time since they were joined in marriage.

Pre-cum was leaking from Will's erection as Sonny traveled around the inside of his anus, bringing his own cock to rock hard status.

Just as things were beginning to heat up, Sonny had a thought. Removing his tongue from its target and generating a "What are you doing?" from Will, he gripped Will's arms and helped his naked husband up to a sitting position.

"How about we take this to the pool over there, my love?" recommended the inspired Greek hunk. "The sand is nice, but I want to be wet," he added.

"But I didn't get to lotion you up, Babe." Will was almost despondent as the realization struck him.

"We've got plenty of time to do this again. Besides, I'm Greek, Baby. I've already got a tan," smiled Sonny. Will agreed with a cheeky grin.

With that, the newlyweds packed up their things and walked once again hand in hand up the path to their private pool, where they hoped their honeymoon would only get better.

Walking back from the beach, there was a feeling of unfinished sexual desire, and as Will and Sonny reached the end of the path, they opened the gate, walked inside, and dropped their beach gear.

"Come here, my love," announced a motivated Will, whose considerable erection had remained ever since they left the beach, a compelling clue that he was yearning for the services of his new husband.

Likewise, Sonny's own thick member was telling a similar tale as he moved to his man and, with tenderness, gave Will a reminder that the taste of his lips and tongue was one of the many reasons he fell in love with him.

The overwhelming craving to revel in this exclusive beach side pool in one of the most unique and romantic setting sin the world provided the newlyweds with a sense of urgency as they propelled their bodies with ever increasing force. Their perfectly shaped penises played with each other as Will moved his hands down Sonny's back before reaching his smooth ass cheeks and caressing them as only he could.

After breaking the kiss, Will suggested, "I want to take your cock in my mouth," instantly bringing a huge grin to Sonny, who has been longing for this moment since the wedding.

However, as Sonny was about to assist Will to his knees, the younger man brought shock to his face when he added, "Not here, Baby, I want to suck you in the water."

Without any objection from the older Kiriakis, they hurried to the edge of the pool, and simultaneously leaped into the warm pristine water. Their legs touched the bottom before their stunning faces and silky hair rose above the surface..

"I love you so much," Sonny reaffirmed as he wrapped his legs around Will and leaned in for another taste of his lips. "Suck me!" he further insisted.

"Sure," replied a hungry Will, who leisurely lowered his body beneath the surface of the water and, as Sonny looked on, Will grasped his man's enormous cock and enveloped it with his mouth.

"Oh, Baby! That's it! Take it, Baby!" Sonny cried out as Will's mouth glided in and out, occasionally having fun with the tip and foreskin of the most magnificent penis he had ever seen. With an intense desire to fulfill the fantasy, Will cradled his lover's balls in his hands, providing a tingling sensation that only enhanced the encounter,.

After more than a minute underwater, Will rose to the surface and played with the luscious dark hair of his man before proposing, "Let's do this together."

Sonny thought about asking the obvious, however, there was no need since Will swam to the bottom of the pool. Sonny followed quickly. He turned his body around and, realizing they had a limited amount of time, they devoured each other's erections, holding their breaths for as long as they could. It was an experience to savor – enjoying each other in a way very few ever experience.

Sonny needed respite, and was the first to ascend. Will followed and promptly clutched Sonny's hands. They repositioned themselves to the stairs, where Will spread his legs slightly and gently pushed his husband below the surface.

The shallow water meant Sonny could spend longer performing his act of love. Will caressed his pectoral muscles and chest, eventually reaching his abdominal region. Every so often he would moan, announcing his approval of Sonny's actions.

Sonny was not content and he encouraged Will to lift his buttocks off the step. He gently inserted a finger into the alluring crack.

"More!" Will demanded, as Sonny increased the pleasure by entering another finger into the hole, and then another. With his other hand, he clenched the shaved scrotum and tickled each testicle with the utmost respect and care.

Will's hands had now reached his man's silky dark hair, and as he gently ran his fingers the softness, Sonny 's exploration of his hole intensified.

"I think I'm going to cum soon," Will uttered as he began to feel the familiar building of pressure.

Sonny removed his fingers, then grasped his erection. The amount of desire in the pool was intense as Sonny relentlessly stroked himself. His cock was throbbing, and as he was ready to release, he heard a request from Will.

"In my mouth, please!"

There was no other choice but to move to a higher step and obey his husband's request, releasing his fluid into the mouth of William Horton-Kiriakis, who accepted each spurt with no reluctance..

After all the semen was released from Sonny's tip, he quickly turned his attention to his own need for tasting his lover's juices.

They hurriedly traded places as Will masturbated, bringing himself to climax as an eruption burst out of his cock and made contact with the expecting mouth of Sonny who swallowing every last drop.

"You taste so good, Baby,' Sonny said as Will knelt down and used his fingers to feed his man the remaining globules of fluid.

There was nothing left to do except embrace each other with passionate kissing and hugging, reinforcing their never-ending love for one another.

After spending the most amazing afternoon together, it was impossible to think how life could get any better, but as they got out of the pool to dry themselves off, Will stated what they both were thinking.

"you are the best husband in the world, and I know we are going to have more amazing days like this."

Sonny caressed the back of Will's neck and concurred. "No one can ever make me as happy as you make me. I love you, Will Horton."

'' You are the best husband in the World, and I know we are going to have more amazing days like this''

Sonny Caressing the back of will's neck Concurred, '' No- one can ever make me happy as you make me . I Love you Will Horton ''.

THE END !


End file.
